


Baby Don't Cry

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Language, Reconciliation, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"В результате он берет и целует Сырника. И в этот самый момент мимо них проплывает его хён. Проходит не торопясь, совсем близко, подчеркнуто не глядя в их сторону."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Don't Cry Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Начиная с этого текста, Сынри превращается в Сырника, коим и останется до скончания времен.

Он давно не чувствовал себя таким желанным и привлекательным. Что бы на него ни надели, все отражает его сегодняшнее настроение: ему жутко хочется быть adored and explored. И роль, которую он играет на снимках, также подходит сюда как нельзя лучше: успешный музыкант отрывается с сокамерниками по группе и этой ночью их ждут исключительно обильные возлияния и чувственные удовольствия. А уж как радуются каждому его движению стилист и фотограф...  
Тем больше бесит его полное невнимание Сынхёна: в привычной своей манере тот немедленно растворяется в толпе как только они входят в здание, и ему остается только изредка выхватывать его выбеленную голову среди скопившихся в какой-то части комнаты людей да порой, еще реже, ловить на себе его взгляд, сканирующий окрестности. Впрочем, иногда ему удается убедить себя в том, что вечер проходит вполне приятно, но это получается только в те моменты, когда его активно снимают и он забывает, что где-то внутри этого здания находится и даже общается с кем-то его Сынхён, или когда ему везет сцепиться языками с кем-то, с кем ему действительно интересно общаться.  
Когда снимают Дэсона, тот с совершеннейшим упоением изображает в жопу пьяного, настолько увлекаясь, что даже обливается пивом, отчего смущается, начинает смеяться и фотографии получаются еще более убедительными. И когда затем он вместе с ним и фотографом просматривает снимки, то ловит себя на мысли, что не будь при нем живого мужа, он бы, пожалуй, в каком-то смысле мог бы даже немного задуматься об этом. Но тут в комнату вплывает Сынхён, как нельзя более вещественный, и начинает по-отечески хвалить донсэна за отлично переданное на фото настроение и прочую чушь в том же духе. А он чувствует себя так, словно тот поймал его за руку (которой он совсем недавно нырнул в задний карман штанов Дэсона, заставив того нервно обернуться).  
А потом снимают двух Сынхёнов, обмотанных скотчем, и у него прямо-таки руки чешутся обмотать их самому, но чертовы условности и забота о никому не нужной сраной репутации не позволяют ему даже близко подойти, хотя когда стилист-нуна начинает тащить клейкую ленту между ног у его хёна, ему жутко хочется к ней присоединиться и заставить того подраться с собой. Чтобы хотя бы немножко, хоть капельку почувствовать их близость.  
Потому что на протяжении всего вечера близости не ощущается никакой: его хён плавает по комнатам, поднимается и спускается по лестницам и кажется, что он совершенно не обращает внимания на то, какой он сегодня потрясающе сексуальный и готовый на все. На самом деле, это его нормальное поведение в людных местах, когда они приходят туда вместе: оставить его чуть ли не у порога и где-нибудь ближе к середине второй половины вечера материализоваться из толпы прямо перед ним и спросить, не пора ли им домой. В зависимости от ответа он либо растворялся в толпе до следующего сеанса связи, либо покидал помещение один, либо покидал помещение вместе с ним. Обычно подобная схема никак его не задевает, но сегодня ему отчего-то больно и обидно, что на него не обращают внимания, в то время как он так потрясающе выглядит и себя ощущает.  
Поэтому после того, как кто-то наливает ему в кухне шампанского, его начинает разбирать мстительная злоба и желание как-то поквитаться. На лестнице его перехватывают люди с камерой и спрашивают о каких-то глупостях, и чтобы не брякнуть лишнего, он решает говорить о вечном - о Сырнике и его желании подражать его стилю в одежде. И так как последним камнем преткновения между ними стали остроносые кожаные туфли, которые все-таки купил и надел на промо ивент Никона Джиён, он начинает рассказывать о них. А тут как раз подворачивается сам Сырник и весьма удачно сменяет его в кадре. Однако уйти совсем ему не удается, потому что его вежливо просят остаться и ответить еще на пару вопросов позже. А Сырник не такой человек, ему нужна массовость и наглядность, и вот он принимается втягивать его в кадр обратно и в итоге они договариваются до того, что он неожиданно его целует. В щеку. Перед камерой. Прямо перед всеми. Очень ласково и сам не зная, почему. Сырник просто стоит рядом и уже даже молчит, ожидая, когда его наконец отпустят тусоваться дальше, а он вдруг думает, что раз рядом с ним нет другого Сынхёна, то он поцелует этого. Просто потому, что ему уже жутко хочется поцеловать того, но он обретается в этом проклятущем огромном доме неизвестно где и не искать же его по всем комнатам, как дурак спрашивая "Вы не видели ТОП-хёна?" В результате он берет и целует Сырника.  
И в этот самый момент мимо них проплывает его хён. Проходит не торопясь, совсем близко, подчеркнуто не глядя в их сторону.  
\- Пиздец тебе, хён, - тихо говорит ему Сырник, удаляясь сразу вслед за ним.  
Он и сам это понимает.  
Потом их всех вместе снимают на том большом диване, где облился пивом Дэсон, и ему приходится старательно изображать пьяную расслабленность, в то время как внутри все так и сжимается и ноет от той холодности, которую излучает Сынхён. Ибо теперь не остается сомнений в том, что он страшно зол. В таком состоянии он замыкается в себе и натягивает свой фирменный poker face, который неизменно принимают на ура зрители, путая с крутостью. Но они все знают: грядет буря. И пока Ёнбэ с Дэсоном гадают, кому достанутся синяки и шишки, а Сырник ведет себя нейтрально, не забывая демонстрировать некоторую задетость, Джиён пытается оказаться в кадре как можно дальше от старшего. Который, впрочем, сохраняет к их маневрам полное безразличие.  
В машине он подсаживается к Сынхёну, благо никто больше не решается занять место рядом с ним. Тот уселся в самой глубине салона, уставившись в окно и заткнув уши плеером, поэтому ему приходится набраться смелости и сначала потеребить его за плечо, чтобы тот обратил на него внимание:  
\- Хён, ты на меня дуешься?  
\- Ты удивлен? Может, считаешь, что у меня нет к тому оснований? - Сынхён нехотя вытаскивает наушник только из одного, ближнего у нему, уха и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, сверкая льдом и гневом.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - это единственное, что он может сказать, надеясь, что эти слова растопят его сердце.  
Но уже поздно: Сынхён накручивал себя слишком долго и теперь этот снежный ком не так легко будет остановить. В ответ на его слова в его глазах лишь искрится еще более морозный холод:  
\- И поэтому каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь рядом, ты либо гладишь задницу Дэсона, либо целуешь Сырника? И это только то, что я видел. Кто скажет, к кому ты успел поприставать еще? Может, какой-нибудь особенно удачливой нуне, а то и двум, тоже перепало твоих внимания и ласки, а?  
\- А ты? Растаял в тумане и совершенно не обращаешь на меня внимания! - немедленно вскидывается Джиён, чувствуя себя оскорбленным.  
\- Да потому что каждый раз, стоит мне обратить на тебя внимание, как ты кого-то лапаешь или с кем-нибудь целуешься! - огрызается в ответ Сынхён, глухо хрипя своим низким голосом. - Уж лучше не видеть тебя вовсе и дать тебе волю делать то, что тебе нравится, - заканчивает он с горечью и поднимается, вставляя наушник в ухо и бросая ему: - Дай пройти.  
Джиён в какой-то прострации послушно убирает ноги, пропуская его, и старший пробирается в начало салона, заставляя Дэсона подняться и уступить ему свое место, и скоро тот подходит к нему, просит подвинуться и усаживаетя рядом:  
\- Хён, вы что, поссорились?  
\- Да, - кивает Джиён и некоторое время помолчав спрашивает: - Дэсон, скажи, а когда я сунул тебе руку в карман, он что, был в комнате?  
\- Был, - теперь уже кивает Дэсон. - Он стоял у кого-то за спиной рядом с дверью. Ты его не видел.  
\- Господи! - Джиён как-то сразу уменьшается в размерах, сжимаясь в комок на своем сиденье.  
\- Хён, - взволнованно спрашивает Дэсон, - он злится из-за меня?  
\- Нет-нет! - поворачивается к нему Джиён, снова распрямляясь и стараясь успокоить его. - Он просто... - и он замолкает, думая, как лучше ему это сказать. Но ничего подходящего не придумывает и потому лишь тихим голосом заканчивает: - Только из-за меня.  
\- Тогда все в порядке, - треплет его по колену Дэсон. - Он любит тебя. И, значит, скоро простит.  
Но Джиёну отчего-то так не кажется.  
Дома он осторожно входит к нему в комнату:  
\- Хён, ну прости меня...  
Тот сидит на кровати, зажав между ладонями телефон. Он или только что звонил кому-то, или как раз собирался звонить, потому что когда он входит, то видит, как тот быстро нажимает отбой.  
\- Не могу. По крайней мере сейчас - не могу. Ты проблядь, Джи. Я знаю, ты всегда таким был, и не знаю, на что я рассчитывал, когда женился на тебе. Но уж точно не на то, что ты будешь прилюдно выставлять своего мужа дураком. Видеть, как ты лезешь ко всем подряд, противно. Дэсон пугается, Сырник потом думает о себе невесть что, а остальные, до кого ты доберешься... я даже думать об этом не хочу. И ты удивляешься, почему я стараюсь держаться от тебя подальше? Я не каменный, Джи. И не железный. Я знаю, что ты проблядь, но, ей-богу, не заставляй меня смотреть на свои похождения из первого ряда.  
На протяжении всей этой отповеди Джиён стоит перед ним, опуская глаза все ниже, чувствуя, как вспыхивают его щеки каждый раз, когда его хён произносит это оскорбительное слово - "проблядь". Он не может ответить ему, что обещает исправиться: он действительно всегда любил внимание и никогда не брезговал даже самым тесным телесным контактом. Собственно, если бы не эта его черта, они вряд ли сейчас были бы вместе. Но сказать ему об этом сейчас он не решается.  
\- И знаешь, - продолжает старший, некоторое время помолчав, разглядывая свой мобильник, - самое отвратительное в том, что ты втягиваешь в это мальчиков. Они знают о нас с тобой с самого начала, они помогали нам хранить это в секрете от начальства, пока мы так удачно не засветились сами, они, черт побери, были на этом дурацком фарсе - нашей свадьбе. Даже Сырник был, которого ты постоянно норовишь втянуть между нами, хотя он терпеть этого не может и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь. Своим поведением ты портишь кровь не только мне, а всем в этом доме, ты это понимаешь?  
Его вопрос повисает в воздухе между ними, потому что Джиён не решается отвечать, рискуя расплакаться прямо перед ним. Все, что он говорит, кажется ему таким верным, что ему остается только повторять "Прости меня", но Сынхён уже сказал ему, что не сможет его простить. По крайней мере, сейчас. Поэтому он продолжает молчать.  
\- Вот именно, - поднимается со своего места Сынхён, стараясь держаться от него на расстоянии, - тебе даже ответить нечего. Ты проблядь, Джи. Жуткая омерзительная проблядь самого подлого толка. Из тех, кто вообще не выбирает средства в своих идиотских играх, - он проходит мимо него, сторонясь, и кладет ладонь на ручку двери. - Знаешь, иногда я вообще не понимаю, как мог позволить себе настолько в тебя втюхаться, чтобы... - и он с досадой махает рукой и выходит из комнаты, оставляя дверь открытой, как бы предлагая Джиёну тоже там не задерживаться.  
Но тот не двигается с места. Он не в силах двинуться вообще, бездумно стоя спиной к двери посреди комнаты, уставившись в пол невидящим взглядом.  
\- Я поеду развеюсь, - доносится до него голос Сынхёна из гостиной. - Вернусь когда-нибудь утром. И не смейте мне звонить! Я жду звонка и не могу отключить телефон. И я не выдержу, если увижу на экране имя кого-нибудь из этого приюта ненормальных.  
Видимо, они в ответ только кивают, потому что в следующий раз он слышит уже брошенное им с порога "Ну все, пока!" Громко хлопает входная дверь и Джиён со всей глубиной ощущает, что остался один.  
Однако практически сразу же за его спиной раздаются шаги, слышится щелчок закрываемой двери, и Джиён оборачивается, поднимая голову:  
\- Сынри...  
Перед ним и правда стоит Сырник, необычно серьезный и решительный.  
\- Ну что, хён, ты наконец допрыгался со своими дурацкими играми? - спрашивает он, не сводя с него тяжелого взгляда. - Если бы ты только знал, как меня достало, что ты вечно пытаешься втянуть в это меня. Я между вами, как между двух огней: каждый из вас старше и я даже не могу дать вам отпор как следует. Как мне надоело все это терпеть! Хотя бы найди себе кого-нибудь со стороны, а не трепи нервы еще и мне вдобавок к своему... к ТОП-хёну. Я порой не знаю, как в глаза ему смотреть, пока ты развлекаешься, пытаясь заставить его приревновать, вертя мной, как тебе заблагорассудится.  
\- Прости, - только и может ответить на это Джиён, вновь опуская взгляд.  
Но Сырник не останавливается:  
\- Не говоря о том, что это противно. Если ты такой, что любишь мужчин... хотя тебе, похоже, вообще все равно, мужик перед тобой или тетка... В общем, если ты такой, даже если ТОП-хён тоже такой, - это не значит, что все вокруг такие же, как вы. Поверь: в этом мире еще остались нормальные мужчины, которым нравится только противоположный пол и которым твои домогательства - как ножом по горлу.  
\- Прости, - тихо повторяет Джиён, чувствуя себя так, словно вот-вот распадется на части.  
\- И главное: зачем тебе это нужно? - кажется, что Сырник уже невозможно заставить замолчать. - Он любит тебя. По-настоящему же любит, не притворяется. Даже женился на тебе, хотя вот тут я совершенно не понимаю, зачем. У вас же обоих еще вся жизнь впереди и провести жизнь с тобой... с таким, как ты... Ты ведешь себя, как шлюха, хён! Неужели ты думаешь, что таким образом больше привяжешь его к себе? Ему что, захочется быть посмешищем для тех, кто о вас знает? Чтобы на него поглядывали через комнату, ожидая реакции на очередные твои заигрывания с кем-нибудь?  
\- Прости, - в третий раз произносит Джиён почти шепотом.  
\- Погоди! - поднимает руку Сырник, останавливая его. - Я еще могу понять, что ты не уважаешь меня. Ты мой хён, тебе нет необходимости меня уважать. Но ТОП-хён... даже не столько из-за того, что он старше тебя, но он, прости Господи, твой муж. Ты перед тем священником, слова которого нам переводили в церкви, обещал любить его и дорожить им. А на деле? Треплешь ему нервы своим идиотским... ладно, не буду ругаться, - заставляет он себя наконец остановиться.  
И, совсем как другой Сынхён, тоже с досадой махает рукой и выходит из комнаты, вновь оставляя его одного, не обращая внимания на его последнее "Прости", произнесенное уже совсем тихим шепотом.  
Джиён понимает, что ему лучше уйти из этой комнаты, но сил на это у него уже не остается, и он медленно оседает на пол, некоторое время прислушивается, опасаясь, чтобы не вошел кто-нибудь еще, и наконец дает волю слезам, сворачиваясь клубком на полу.  
В этом положении и находит его Тэянг, тихо входящий в комнату некоторое время спустя. Джиён лежит, повернувшись к двери согнутой спиной, и приглушенно всхлипывает, обхватив руками колени, закрыв глаза и даже не вытирая бегущих по щекам слез.  
\- Джи! - окликает его Тэянг, опускаясь на пол у него за спиной, и когда он открывает глаза и поворачивает голову, жалобно глядя на него, продолжает: - Пойдем. Тебе не нужно здесь быть.  
Тот в ответ кивает головой, но не спешит подняться, и некоторое время они проводят молча, пока Тэянг не понимает, что поднимать его с пола ему придется насильно. И тут Джиён тихо произносит:  
\- Ёнбэ, ты тоже считаешь, что я проблядь?  
\- Это хён тебя так назвал? - хмурится тот.  
Его друг в ответ вяло кивает головой, продолжая плакать не вытирая слез.  
\- Черт его дери! - возмущается Тэянг.  
\- И Сырник... - тихо добавляет Джиён.  
\- Черт дери их обоих! Да как они могут такое говорить вообще?  
\- Но я ведь и правда... - начинает Джиён, но Тэянг прерывает его:  
\- Что правда? Обнимаешь кого-то? Трогаешь? Подходишь слишком близко? Что ты такого делаешь, чтобы крыть тебя за это последними словами? Ты за все это время не изменил ему ни разу. У тебя и в мыслях этого не было... Черт его дери, идиота, - ругается он, поднимая Джиёна с пола и дожидаясь, пока тот начнет стоять самостоятельно. - И при этом они оба делают тебе такие предъявы. Да они девушек теперь таких не найдут! И туда же: ты - проблядь! Да сами они... - он берет в ладони его лицо и поворачивает к себе, - сволочи! Все мужики - сволочи, - подытоживает он, с удовлетворением замечая слабую улыбку на лице друга. - Кроме нас с Дэсоном. Мы - хорошие. А они пусть валят ко всем чертям и развеиваются там сколько им влезет.  
Джиён, уже было начавший улыбаться, снова становится несчастно-взволнованным, и Тэянг остро сожалеет о сорвавшихся у него последних словах, когда он спрашивает:  
\- Значит, ты думаешь, что он поехал с кем-то развлекаться?  
\- Я думаю, что он и в лучшем-то настроении не особенно способен, как ты говоришь, "с кем-то развлекаться", а с такой каменной мордой, с какой он ушел... В таком состоянии он разве что тупо напьется или будет всю ночь нудеть кому-нибудь о допущенной по отношению к нему вселенской несправедливости, так, что к утру все его собеседники отлично выспятся под этот нудеж, а он приедет домой с чувством выполненного долга и будет еще пару суток на тебя дуться, пока не замнет все для ясности. Хотя я бы на твоем месте еще двадцать раз подумал прежде чем его прощать. Все-таки у всего должны быть пределы и называть тебя такими словами - это уже... - он не находит слов, чтобы выразить свое негодование.  
\- Но они говорили, что я выставляю Сынхёна дураком, открыто приставая к другим...  
\- Джи, - он обнимает его за плечи, - ты не "открыто пристаешь к другим", ты так ведешь себя. Ты всегда таким был. Это не блядство - это ты так общаешься. Твоего мужа перекашивает, если кто чужой до него пальцем дотронется, а тебе ни обнимашки, ни сидение на коленях, ни даже поцелуи не доставляют неудобства. Наоборот, без этого тебе кажется, что ты не проявляешь к человеку той симпатии, которой он заслуживает. Ведь верно? - и он заглядывает ему в лицо, дожидаясь, пока тот посмотрит ему в глаза в ответ.  
\- А разве это не блядство - чувствовать такую симпатию к каждому встречному-поперечному? - спрашивает Джиён.  
Тэянг обнимает его, притягивая к себе, и гладит по затылку:  
\- Нет, друг, блядство - это когда тебе нужно кое-что вполне определенное, ради чего ты и обнимаешься с человеком, и виснешь на нем, и лезешь к нему целоваться и все такое. А то, что ты делаешь, - это просто общение. Ну разве что, действительно, порой тебе хочется еще заставить ТОП-хёна ревновать.  
Но и это оказывается ошибкой, потому что оказавшись прижатым к нему и слыша эти слова, Джиён снова принимается плакать, вздрагивая в его руках:  
\- Зачем я это делаю? Он настолько лучше меня... Как он меня вообще терпит? Я такой плохой, омерзительный, я только и думаю, как бы его задеть...  
\- Тихо! - прерывает его Тэянг, отстраняя от себя и встряхивая. - Отставить истерику! Соберись! Пойдем в твою комнату. Сядем на диван, включим музыку, ты выпьешь чего-нибудь, постараешься не думать об этом и поскорее заснешь. Все равно сейчас мы ничего не можем сделать.  
\- Угу, - кивает Джиён, начиная вытирать руками заплаканное лицо и размазывая по щекам тушь.  
\- О, Господи, - восклицает Тэянг, глядя на это безобразие. - Видел бы ты себя сейчас. Краше в гроб кладут. Иди быстро в свою комнату, а я схожу в ванну и принесу мокрое полотенце, чтобы вытереть тебе лицо.  
Джиён в ответ послушно кивает и позволяет ему вывести себя из комнаты Сынхёна. Тэянг подталкивает его по направлению к его двери, но не видя достаточного ускорения, все же берет его под руку и заводит внутрь, усаживая на диван и включая компьютер. Выходит, включая местный свет, надеясь, что так Джиён скорее захочет спать. Но оставаясь один в полутемной комнате тот особенно остро ощущает, что этой ночью будет спать один, и это впервые внушает ему опасение, что вернувшись его хён не захочет продолжать отношения с ним. Эта идея пробирает его ужасом до самых костей, вызывая новый поток слез, и когда в комнату возвращается Тэянг с мокрым свежепостиранным полотенцем в руках, он видит его сидящим на диване уткнувшись лицом в колени и содрогающимся от рыданий.  
\- Господи! Что случилось? - кидается он к нему. - Он звонил? Еще как-то тебя обидел? Да я его...  
Но тут Джиён начинает неистово мотать головой и Тэянг замолкает, ожидая объяснений. Наконец, поднимая заплаканное, перемазанное косметикой лицо, Джиён произносит:  
\- А что если Сынхён вернется и не захочет больше быть со мной? Потому что я - проблядь, и ему стыдно за меня. Потому что я безобразно веду себя и только раню его. Никто не захочет иметь такую жену... - его губы дрожат, и, всхлипывая, он заканчивает: - А он - тем более.  
И утыкается лицом в колени, продолжая плакать.  
\- О, черт! - восклицает Тэянг. - Неужели ты правда думаешь, что эта ссора настолько серьезна? Да вы уже миллион раз ругались даже за то время, что встречаетесь, и всегда мирились как-то. Он любит тебя, бестолочь, посмотри на меня.  
Он опускается на колени перед ним, заставляет Джиёна поднять голову и начинает вытирать ему лицо полотенцем. В этот момент в комнату входит Тэсон, смущенный и взволнованный:  
\- Простите, - извиняется он уже с порога. - Если нужно, я могу чем-нибудь помочь...  
\- Проходи и закрой дверь, - командует ему Тэянг, опасаясь, что этак вскоре прибежит Сырник, а его-то ему видеть сейчас весьма противопоказано. - Побудь с Джи, пока я схожу и погрею ему молока, - и видя, что Джиён пытается возражать, поворачивается к нему и пресекает эти попытки: - Никаких "нет"! Теплое молоко успокаивает нервы, а тебе сейчас как раз надо успокоиться.  
Встает с пола и направляется к двери, отдает полотенце Тэсону, просит того проверить, всю ли он стер с него косметику, и выходит из комнаты.


	2. Baby Don't Cry Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Тэянг молчит, понимая, как трудно его другу сейчас сдерживать слезы. Он гладит его по волосам, по плечам, по спине, проводя по щуплому телу сильными ладонями и ощущая, как внутри начинает закипать злость при мысли о том, что Сынхён мог позволить себе довести его до такого состояния."_

Дэсон проходит к дивану и опускается на пол перед Джиёном. Тот сидит, всхлипывая, но стараясь сдерживать слезы.  
\- Хён, дай я посмотрю на твое лицо, - просит Дэсон, и он послушно поднимает голову. - Значит, вы все-таки серьезно поссорились... - непонятно, спрашивает ли он или утверждает, но Джиён кивает в ответ, поднимая глаза и начиная часто моргать, пока Дэсон продолжает аккуратно оттирать его лицо.  
Они некоторое время проводят молча, потому что Дэсон видит, как тяжело ему не плакать, и боится своими словами вызвать новый поток слез. Но когда он промокает ему глаза, стирая из уголков смешавшиеся с тушью потекшие тени, Джиён вдруг спрашивает:  
\- Дэсон, а ты тоже считаешь меня проблядью?  
\- Чем?! - удивленно переспрашивает его младший.  
\- Нуу... не знаю, как тебе объяснить... легкого поведения, гулящим...  
\- Я знаю, что значит это слово, просто... Это он тебя так назвал? - разговаривая с ним о Сынхёне, Дэсон чаще всего называет того просто "он".  
Джиён в ответ часто кивает, и у него на глазах снова выступают слезы:  
\- И Сырник...  
\- Макнэ?! - Дэсон в шоке глядит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. - Так прямо взял и назвал тебя таким грубым словом?  
\- Нет, - видя его реакцию, Джиён не может сдержать улыбки, - он был вежливее, но имел в виду то же самое, что и твой хён.  
\- Но почему? Что ты такого сделал, что они тебя так называют?  
Дэсон так трогательно не понимает, в чем суть проблемы, что Джиён не может удержаться и гладит его по щеке, с нежностью глядя на своего наивного донсэна:  
\- Есть за что, - признает он. - Они оба отчасти правы, называя меня так. Пусть я и не пускаюсь во все тяжкие, но перед ними обоими я очень виноват...  
\- Не знаю, - задумчиво отвечает Дэсон. - Если в случае с хёном я еще могу понять: возможно, ему действительно бывает порой неприятно видеть, как ты кокетничаешь с кем-то другим. Но вот макнэ... ему-то что?  
\- Я постоянно втягиваю его между нами, заигрывая с ним перед Сынхёном, - и он закрывает руками лицо, стыдясь смотреть на младшего.  
\- Ну и что? Ты и с нами тоже, как ты говоришь, заигрываешь. У тебя это как-то периодами бывает: то один в фаворитах, то другой. Разве что мне везет больше остальных - на меня ты покушаешься реже, - ему хочется пошутить и как-то развеселить его, но в ответ он слышит лишь возобновившийся плач. - Хён! Ну не плачь, - он кладет руки ему на колени и придвигается ближе. - Ты ведь ничего такого не делаешь: не изменяешь ему, не тянешь никого в постель, не ведешь себя совсем уж вызывающе.  
\- Но они говорят, что я выставляю своего мужа перед всеми дураком, что люди смотрят на него и задаются вопросом: "Что же он сделает? Как поставит его на место?" или "Почему он это терпит?"  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Дэсон. - Лично я так на него не смотрю и не жду от него ничего. Мне кажется, что никто, кто тебя знает, не думает, что ты ведешь себя плохо. Ты такой, какой ты есть, хён. А он просто взъелся на тебя, потому что... потому что вы поженились и теперь, как мне кажется, он грузится тем, что не должен ли ты принадлежать только ему одному.  
\- Ему одному? - смотрит на него Джиён, с какой-то почти даже обреченностью в глазах, и когда Дэсон кивает, по его щекам вновь начинают бежать слезы и он в отчаянии качает головой: - Но я же не могу! Как я могу пообещать ему это, когда вы все говорите... да я и сам знаю... что я такой... как он сказал!  
Он вновь утыкается заплаканным лицом в лежащие на коленях ладони и Дэсон беспомощно молчит, ругая себя за то, что не смог его успокоить, а только расстроил, по всей видимости, еще больше. И когда в комнату входит Тэянг, неся на подносе большую кружку молока для Джиёна и два стакана и пакет сока для них с Дэсоном, они все еще сидят так: Джиён плачет, сидя на диване, Дэсон, расстроенный и полный раскаяния собирается с мыслями, сидя у него в ногах на полу, продолжая сжимать руками его колени.  
\- О, Господи! - восклицает Тэянг, скорее ставя поднос на стол перед компьютером и усаживаясь на диван рядом с Джиёном. - Что случилось? - смотрит он на Дэсона. - Он звонил? Еще как-то его обидел?  
Дэсон качает головой, краснея и опуская глаза:  
\- Нет, хён, это все из-за меня.  
\- Из-за тебя? Что ты ему сказал? - строго хмурится Тэянг, обнимая Джиёна за плечи.  
Но тот начинает мотать головой и распрямляется, останавливая его, кладя руку ему на колено:  
\- Ёнбэ, не надо. Дэсон зря говорит, что я плачу из-за него. Он все правильно сказал, - он накрывает второй рукой руку Дэсона, которой тот сжимает его правое колено, и получается, что теперь они втроем сидят в тесном кружке, касаясь друг друга. - Я не подумал о том, что... - и он замолкает, переводя дух, заставляя себя не плакать, - что для вашего хёна наш брак может значить что-то другое, чем для меня.  
\- Что, например? - с подозрением спрашивает продолжающий напрягаться Тэянг.  
\- Например, то, что сказал Дэсон. Что ему кажется, что после нашей свадьбы Сынхён задумался, не должен ли я теперь принадлежать ему одному, - и замолкает, борясь с подступающими слезами, чтобы через некоторое время все же продолжить: - Но тогда Сынхён прав: я проблядь. Потому что даже сейчас, после того, как я заставил его жениться на себе, я все равно не могу пообещать ему того, что он хочет. Вы все правы: я всегда таким был и как теперь могу я прийти к нему и сказать, что исправлюсь, если... если я знаю, что все равно ничего не получится?...  
\- Вот именно! - восклицает Тэянг, крепко сжимая его за плечи и встряхивая. - Как он может требовать от тебя того, чего (он и сам это должен понимать) ты никогда не сможешь ему даже пообещать, не то что дать или гарантировать? Да он наверняка...  
Но он не договаривает, потому что в ответ на этот всплеск эмоций Джиён смотрит на него взглядом, полным такого страха и отчаяния, что он сразу смолкает.  
\- Ёнбэ, - произносит он упавшим голосом, - значит, ты считаешь, что он поймет, что я не смогу... быть таким, как он хочет? А что если когда он вернется, то захочет, чтобы мы расстались? Потому что я...  
\- Нет! - они оба бросаются к нему, стараясь остановить новый поток рыданий, но Джиён снова сгибается и Тэянг притягивает его к себе, не позволяя уткнуться лицом в колени, надеясь, что так он быстрее успокоится.  
\- Хён, - стоящий перед ними на коленях Дэсон берет обе его руки в свои и крепко сжимает, - ну что ты такое говоришь? Он ведь знает тебя так же, как мы. Даже лучше, на самом деле. Как ты можешь думать, что он это серьезно сказал? Как он может всерьез требовать от тебя измениться и стать другим человеком? Кого же он тогда любил? Ну ты сам подумай! Хён!  
Увы, теперь все оказывается бесполезно, потому что как только Джиён успокаивается настолько, чтобы заговорить, он в отчаянии повторяет на все лады "А если он меня бросит?" или "А если он не вернется?", на что оба его товарища исправно пытаются что-то возражать, раз за разом убеждаясь в тщетности своих усилий: Джиён только продолжает содрогаться от рыданий в руках прижимающего его к себе Тэянга, пока Дэсон то держит его за руки, то пытается заглянуть в лицо, которое тот прячет, то бросается к столу за стаканом молока, которое уже наверняка остыло и про которое время от времени вспоминает Тэянг, пытаясь заставить бьющегося в слезах Джиёна его выпить.  
И вдруг посреди этих метаний раздается телефон звонок - звонит Дами, старшая сестра Джиёна. Тэянг кивает Дэсону на телефон и тот снимает трубку:  
\- Алло. Нуна, что-нибудь случилось?  
\- Дэсон? - удивляется она, слыша его вместо своего брата. - Ничего. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Потому что у нас тут беда, нуна, - не задумываясь выпаливает Дэсон.  
\- Беда? С Джи?  
\- Угу, - он сначала кивает в трубку и только несколько мгновений спустя понимает, что она его не видит, и сопровождает свой кивок звуком.  
\- Что случилось? Он напился? Переработал? У него брейкдаун?  
\- Нет, нуна, - смущаясь, отвечает Дэсон. - Они с ТОП-хёном... ты ведь знаешь, что они... какие у них отношения, да?  
\- Знаю, - судя по голосу, лицо ее в этот момент должно было окаменеть. - Что этот... ладно, не буду ругаться... что он сделал с моим братом?  
\- Нет-нет! Он ничего не сделал. Они просто... поругались...  
\- Да? - с недоверием спрашивает она. - Дай Джи трубку!  
Дэсон было начинает тянуть трубку Джиёну, но Тэянг решительно останавливает его, показывая, чтобы он продолжал разговор сам.  
\- Прости, нуна, я не могу. Он не сможет сейчас разговаривать, - виновато оправдывается Дэсон, вновь поднося трубку к уху.  
\- Почему? - ее голос становится совсем строгим. - Что с ним?  
\- Он плачет. Уже полчаса, наверное. Иногда успокаивается, а потом снова начинает.  
\- Почему? - резко повторяет Дами.  
\- Ох, нуна, да тут такая глупость... Мы с Ёнбэ не понимаем, почему дошло до того, что он так убивается.  
\- С Ёнбэ? - переспрашивает она. - Дай-ка ему трубку!  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Дэсон и послушно протягивает трубку Тэянгу.  
\- Ёнбэ, привет, - начинает она. - Что там у вас происходит? Что с моим братом? Что этот мудак с ним сделал?  
\- Привет, нуна, - отвечает ей Тэянг. - Ничего не сделал. Обозвал его проблядью. А потом, пока никто не видел, пришел наш Сырник и добавил пять копеек от себя.  
\- О, Господи, - вздыхает она, - с чего это они вдруг взялись за его воспитание?  
\- Это все ТОП-хён. Что-то его сегодня на съемке переклинило, в результате он навырубался на Джиёна, уехал куда-то, а Джи остался и плачет, не переставая, - мы даже не можем заставить его молока выпить, чтобы немного успокоиться.  
\- Проклятье! - ругается Дами и после некоторого раздумья предлагает: - Знаете что? Везите его ко мне. Сами выспетесь, а я уж найду способ, как с ним справиться. Только молока захватите для него, потому что у меня нет.  
\- А твоя работа?  
\- Фигня! - он так и видит ее характерный жест, когда она отмахивается от чего-то. - Мне завтра к 12, так что я высплюсь. Не будет же он, в самом деле, рыдать ночь напролет.  
На самом деле, Тэянг не взялся бы это гарантировать, но они с Дэсоном настолько явно не справляются с поставленной задачей успокоить Джиёна и уложить его спать, что он соглашается с ее предложением:  
\- Окей. Тогда мы сейчас немного успокоим его, чтобы до машины довести, и Дэсон нас привезет.  
\- Угу, - соглашается она. - Тогда позвоните, когда поедете. И не задерживайтесь особенно.  
Тэянг обещает сделать все, как она сказала, и отбивается, возвращая телефон Дэсону и наклоняясь к Джиёну, продолжающему всхлипывать, прижавшись у его груди:  
\- Джи, звонила твоя сестра. Она просит привезти тебя к ней. Ты поедешь? - он выжидает, пока тот не кивнет, и просит его: - Тогда постарайся немного успокоиться, чтобы мы с Дэсоном смогли довести тебя до машины, хорошо? - Джиён снова кивает и Тэянг обращается к Дэсону: - Вытащи из холодильника два пакета молока и положи в сумку - отвезем их Дами-нуне. И собери Джи какой-нибудь одежды с собой, чтобы ему было в чем спать и что надеть завтра.  
Дэсон быстро кивает и спешно выходит из комнаты, и они остаются вдвоем. Тэянг молчит, понимая, как трудно его другу сейчас сдерживать слезы. Он гладит его по волосам, по плечам, по спине, проводя по щуплому телу сильными ладонями и ощущая, как внутри начинает закипать злость при мысли о том, что Сынхён мог позволить себе довести его до такого состояния. Джиён сидит в его руках, закрыв глаза и стараясь думать только о том, что ему нельзя плакать, чтобы ребята смогли отвезти его к сестре. Сейчас - держаться. У нее он сможет дать себе волю, а им нужно поспать, выспаться, потому что завтра у них тренировка. А он скажется больным и останется дома. А Сынхён... но он успевает остановить себя, чтобы снова не расплакаться.  
За все то время, что Дэсон собирает вещи в дорогу, они не произносят ни слова. Но в этом и нет необходимости: эти двое уже давно научились понимать друг друга без слов. И пока во всхлипах Джиёна, в движениях его пальцев, цепляющихся за его футболку, Тэянг слышит "нельзя плакать" и "пусть мальчики выспятся, а я завтра скажусь больным", от его собственных рук, не переставая гладящих его, до Джиёна доносятся другие слова: "Я люблю тебя, больше всех на свете тебя люблю. И Дэсон тоже тебя любит. И Сырник. Он просто несдержанный и не может смолчать, когда есть возможность высказаться. И твой муж, он тоже тебя любит. Ты сомневаешься, я знаю, но я знаю и то, что сомневаться тебе не в чем". Ему бы так хотелось согласиться с его последними словами о Сынхёне, но совесть не позволяет... и ему снова приходится гнать от себя мысли, способные привести к новым слезам, из-за которых он может задержать их.  
Наконец в комнату заглядывает, предварительно постучавшись, Дэсон:  
\- Хён, все готово, мы можем выходить, - говорит он Тэянгу.  
Тот осторожно встает с дивана, помогая подняться Джиёну и наконец все-таки вручая ему стакан с молоком:  
\- Выпей. Тебе нужно хоть как-то подкрепиться.  
Джиён послушно выпивает молоко, пока Тэянг с Дэсоном с жалостью глядят на его опухшее от слез лицо и ссутулившуюся тощую фигурку, которую Тэянг продолжает инстинктивно поддерживать. Когда он допивает молоко, Тэянг забирает у него стакан, возвращает его на поднос и они выходят из комнаты. В прихожей, пока Тэянг одевается, Дэсон помогает одеться Джиёну, поддерживая его, пока он обувается, и помогая ему надеть куртку. Затем они выходят из квартиры и пока Тэянг вызывает лифт, Тэсон запирает за ними дверь. Все это время Сырник никак себя не проявляет, чему Тэянг только радуется, а Дэсон - надеется, что тот ведет себя так потому, что раскаивается, услышав, как убивается Джиён.  
В машине они включают радио, чтобы лишний раз не разговаривать. Тэянг усаживается на заднее сиденье вместе с Джиёном, и тот снова прячет лицо у него на груди, начиная тихо плакать, когда по радио звучит чья-то очередная трогательная песня о любви, и его друг молча проклинает всех этих любителей драмы, которые штампуют слезливые хиты не хуже, чем... этот парень в его руках. Тэсон ведет машину молча, наслаждаясь тем, как относительно пусты ночные улицы, залитые теплым светом фонарей и рекламных вывесок.  
Дами ждет их и открывает дверь сразу же, как только они поднимаются и звонят. Происходит передача их друга с рук на руки и Дами горячо благодарит их за то, что они согласились привезти его к ней и сделали это сами:  
\- Иначе я бы с ума сошла от беспокойства, - завершает она свой благодарственный монолог, они прощаются и дверь перед ними закрывается.


	3. Baby Don't Cry Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Хён, я считаю, что тебе нужно поехать к Дами-нуне и попросить у него прощения. Конечно, велика вероятность, что нуна убьет тебя еще на пороге, но, с другой стороны, она ведь знает, как ее брат тебя любит, и потому, может быть, даст тебе шанс объясниться."_

Когда они возвращаются домой, идет уже четвертый час. Дэсон сразу же отправляется в их с Сырником комнату и укладывается спать, а Тэянг приносит на кухню поднос, который они оставили в комнате Джиёна, моет и убирает стакан из-под молока, наливает себе сока в один из стаканов, которые он приготовил для них с Дэсоном, и садится за стол, ставя перед собой пакет сока и задумчиво вертя в руках стакан. Ему совершенно не хочется спать, а в голову лезут всякие мысли, так что он решает посидеть на кухне и подумать их до тех пор, пока его не сморит сон.  
Однако тихо входя в квартиру в половине девятого утра, Сынхён обнаруживает его в этом же положении: Тэянг сидит за столом в кухне, задумчиво вертя в руках стакан, на дне которого остается еще немного сока. Они молча смотрят друг на друга, пока старший не прерывает молчания:  
\- Надеюсь, ты не меня ждал?  
\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Тэянг, отворачиваясь и продолжая глядеть в свой стакан.  
Сынхён тоже отводит взгляд:  
\- Как Джи? Я вчера...  
\- Обозвал его проблядью, я знаю, - договаривает за него Тэянг. - Мы отвезли его к Дами-нуне, - и в ответ на взволнованный вопросительный взгляд старшего поясняет: - Он плакал не переставая, и что бы мы ни говорили, он только плакал сильнее.  
\- О, Господи, - закрывает Сынхён лицо рукой и опускается на стул через угол от него.  
\- Хён, скажи честно: когда ты на нем женился, ты и правда думал, что он после этого изменится? Вот так вот вдруг, всего лишь после появления у него на пальце лишнего колечка? - и пока тот мотает головой, склонившись над столом, закрывая руками лицо, продолжает: - Он был так счастлив. Так гордился тем, что такой, как ты, любит его со всеми его недостатками. Ты для него - свет в окошке, лучший в мире человек, все на свете сразу. Ему достаточно одного тебя, чтобы быть полностью счастливым. И он был так рад, что ты любишь его, зная его лучше всех и принимая таким, какой он есть. А тут он получил под дых: оказывается, он тебе глубоко противен. И ведь он даже не может пообещать тебе исправиться, потому что знает, насколько вряд ли у него это получится. А обманывать тебя он никогда не захочет...  
Он замолкает, качая головой, не сводя со старшего тяжелого взгляда, дожидаясь пока тот не поднимет к нему лицо.  
\- Я вел себя ужасно, - глухо произносит Сынхён, по глазам видно, как он сейчас раскаивается. - Поверить не могу, что мог ему такое сказать.  
\- Мы с Дэсоном тоже вчера не могли поверить. Зато он поверил. Каждому твоему слову.  
\- Господи, что же я наделал... - в отчаянии произносит Сынхён, запуская пальцы глубоко в волосы. - Он меня никогда не простит.  
\- Он? Простит?! - с возмущением переспрашивает Тэянг. - Да он вчера не знал, как у ТЕБЯ прощение вымолить. Дошел даже до того, что думал, что ты его разлюбил и больше не захочешь иметь с ним дела.  
И он снова качает головой, на этот раз смотря на него уже с откровенной злостью, но берет себя в руки и заканчивает уже спокойнее:  
\- В общем, если честно, то я не представляю себе, как после того, что случилось, ты будешь в глаза ему смотреть.  
Сынхён обреченно кивает, снова склоняясь над столом, сжимая голову руками.  
Они сидят молча, пока старший обдумывает, что ему теперь делать, а младший решает, спрашивать ли ему, где тот был ночью, или не нужно, и тут в комнате появляется Дэсон.  
\- Хён! Ты вернулся, - восклицает он, подходя к столу, и задает вопрос вместо Тэянга: - Где ты был всю ночь?  
\- Если честно, мы с [Маминой каваюшечкой] сидели в круглосуточной кафешке. Мы хотели пойти в боулинг, но так и не собрались. Да и настроения не было. А последние часа два я просто слонялся по улицам и думал, какой я идиот и что говорить Джи, когда я вернусь.  
\- Подари ему что-нибудь, - опускается Дэсон на стул рядом с ним. - Может, тогда он не будет плакать. Потому что если сейчас ты с ним заговоришь, он точно заплачет.  
\- Он сильно плакал? - с тревогой смотрит на него Сынхён.  
\- Очень, - кивает в ответ Дэсон. - Мы вдвоем держали его и не могли успокоить. И он очень боялся, что ты его больше не любишь и не вернешься.  
\- О, Господи... Как я себя ненавижу. Как могло дойти до такого? - в отчаянии произносит Сынхён.  
\- Да уж, - не находит ничего лучше сказать Дэсон, вместе с ним уставляясь в стол.  
Теперь они сидят молча втроем, глядя на стол, пока из-за спин Сынхёна с Дэсоном не раздается голос Сырника:  
\- Хён, я считаю, что тебе нужно поехать к Дами-нуне и попросить у него прощения. Конечно, велика вероятность, что нуна убьет тебя еще на пороге, но, с другой стороны, она ведь знает, как ее брат тебя любит, и потому, может быть, даст тебе шанс объясниться.  
Сынхён не оборачиваясь несколько раз кивает, пока Тэянг сверлит Сырника сердитым взглядом: по молчаливой договоренности они с Дэсоном не спешат рассказывать старшему о том, что тот наговорил Джиёну вчера после его ухода, чтобы не усложнять и без того тяжелую ситуацию, но его поведение сейчас шокирует их обоих. А тот стоит себе как ни в чем не бывало, потягиваясь и зевая, а затем невозмутимо подходит к холодильнику, вытаскивает оттуда йогурт, берет ложку и усаживается напротив Сынхёна, начиная есть.  
И глядя на него тот наконец приходит в себя: нечего рассиживаться с таким видом, будто жизнь закончилась, раз он может поехать и попытаться все исправить, пусть это и будет сопряжено с опасностью быть убитым его сестрой. Он поднимается со своего места и объявляет:  
\- Ладно, поеду к нуне. Пожелайте мне удачи.  
Они кивают и желают ему удачи, после чего Сынхён обувается (он не раздевался, когда вошел в дом и прошел на кухню) и выходит, запирая за собой дверь.  
В машине он нервничает, то торопя трафик, уже заполнивший улицы, то, наоборот, благословляя пробки на дорогах за ту отсрочку, которую они ему дают. Он очень волнуется перед встречей с нуной, которой непременно придется объяснять, с какой стати он так безобразно себя вел, прежде чем она допустит его к Джиёну. Интересно, он спит? А что если он так и не смыкал глаз, проведя в слезах эту ужасную ночь, полную сомнений в его любви и их отношениях? Но нет, не может быть, чтобы Дами-нуна с ним не справилась. Ему кажется, что на худой конец она даже могла бы подмешать ему в чай или во что-нибудь еще, что он у нее пил, успокоительного, чтобы хотя бы так заставить его заснуть.  
И всю дорогу он не выпускает из рук ту мелочь, которую хочет подарить Джи, следуя совету Дэсона, - тонкую веревочку красного браслета, украшенного маленьким крестиком. По какой-то неведомой причине эта вещица запала тому в душу и он уже несколько раз просил у него этот браслет, но как-то до сих пор не сложилось.  
Входя в подъезд, он убирает браслет в задний карман джинсов, поднимается на лифте на нужный этаж, подходит к двери квартиры Дами и звонит. Ему не приходится долго ждать, прежде чем она откроет дверь, меняясь в лице и становясь чернее тучи, как только видит его на пороге:  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Где моя жена? - отвечает он вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Жена, значит? - хмыкает она. - В моей постели. Он заснул час - полтора назад. У тебя все?  
\- Нет, - он не намерен уходить, даже если она захлопнет и запрет перед ним дверь. - Можно мне его увидеть?  
Дами некоторое время тяжело смотрит на него, сохраняя ледяное молчание, пока он виновато глядит на нее в ответ, ожидая ее решения.  
\- Ладно, - произносит она наконец, смягчаясь, видя его раскаяние. - Проходи. Поговорим на кухне.  
Он даже кланяется в ответ:  
\- Спасибо, нуна.  
Она впускает его в прихожую, ждет, пока он разуется, принимает и вешает его куртку и ведет его на кухню, где указывает на стул у стола в центре комнаты, а сама подходит к плите и включает газ под чайником:  
\- Выпьем кофе. Лично я совершенно не выспалась, да и ты, насколько мне известно, тоже этой ночью не спал.  
Он кивает, глядя в пол. Ему очень хочется как-то оправдаться, но он не знает, что сказать и с чего начать. И тут она неожиданно спрашивает:  
\- Ты знал, что ты был у моего брата первым? - и когда он поднимает взгляд, с недоверием глядя на нее, поясняет: - Вообще первым, а не только первым мужчиной, - по его лицу видно, как он удивлен, и она кивает: - Я так и думала. Если бы ты знал, ты бы ни за что так его не назвал.  
\- Но он мне сказал, что он "почти девственник", и я думал...  
Она только усмехается: подобная глупость - это так похоже на ее брата.  
Они некоторое время в молчании смотрят друг на друга: он - ссутулившись сидя у стола, она - стоя у плиты, сложив руки на груди и глядя на него сверху вниз. На его лице начинает все явственнее читаться душевная боль, по мере того, как он осознает смысл ее слов, и наконец он опускает голову:  
\- Господи, какой я идиот...  
В его голосе столько отчаяния, что ей становится его жаль.  
\- Знаешь, - с теплом в голосе произносит она, - я могу понять, что ты ревнуешь, когда он заигрывает с другими после того, как стал твоим, но... Мой брат не маленькая блядь, он всем сердцем любит тебя. Кого бы он ни обнимал, к кому бы ни прикасался, ты для него - единственный, - она горько усмехается. - И уже очень давно.  
Дами отворачивается от него, вновь давая ему время подумать над ее словами, заваривает им по чашке растворимого кофе, ставит их на стол и усаживается напротив Сынхёна, придвигая к нему его чашку. Она знает, какой кофе он пьет, и поэтому не нуждается в вопросах. Он с отсутствующим видом сжимает ладонями чашку, наклоняется, делает глоток и смотрит на нее, хмуря свои знаменитые брови:  
\- Давно?  
\- Угу, - кивает она, отпивая из своей чашки. - Ты можешь этого не знать, но ты ему еще со школы нравился. А теперь, когда ты повзрослел и стал мужчиной, он в тебя влюбился.  
Сынхёну самому хочется плакать теперь, когда он начинает понимать, насколько был на самом деле несправедлив, но он не может позволить себе расчувствоваться перед нуной и поэтому спрашивает:  
\- Он очень плакал?  
\- Угу, - снова кивает Дами. - Белугой ревел. Всю ночь. Мальчики привезли его в начале третьего, и я уложила его к себе, надеясь, что он заснет, но он только лежал и плакал. На все лады повторял, что ты не вернешься, потому что больше не любишь его, потому что такого, как он, невозможно любить, потому что он проблядь и тварь, потому что целует в щечку Сырника и трогает за попу Дэсона, и никакой возможности остановить это решительно не было, пока он окончательно не вымотался и не заснул от того, что у него больше не осталось сил даже держать глаза открытыми, - она некоторое время молчит, уставясь в свою чашку, и тихо заканчивает: - Это было ужасно. Я думала, я никогда тебе этого не прощу.  
\- Неужели одни только мои слова привели к такому?.. - бормочет себе под нос Сынхён.  
\- Нет, - качает она головой. - Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но сразу после тебя к нему зашел ваш Сырник и спустил на него всех собак на ту же тему. Ваше парное выступление произвело на него такое сильное впечатление, что он не знал, куда деваться от стыда и раскаяния, понимая, что ничего не может изменить, и виня себя во всех смертных грехах. И до смерти боялся, что ты его больше не любишь.  
\- Сырник? - резко поднимает голову Сынхён и хмурится. - Но дома... когда я заходил сегодня утром... он...  
\- Наверняка ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало, - усмехается она, завершая фразу за него. - Знаешь, говоря откровенно, я считаю, что у него было поболе оснований навырубаться на Джи, чем у тебя, так что мне все равно, что он делает сейчас. Зла на него я не держу.  
Они некоторое время молчат, пока каждый занят своими мыслями и своей чашкой, пока тишину не нарушает Сынхён:  
\- Нуна, что мне делать? - в отчаянии спрашивает он, глядя на нее, и она замечает в его глазах слезы.  
\- Нет! - Дами вскакивает из-за стола, отрывает бумажное полотенце и протягивает ему. - Быстро вытирай! Больше мужских слез я не вынесу, - возвращается на свое место за столом, ставит на него локти, складывает руки в замок, кладя на них подбородок, и некоторое время задумчиво смотрит на него. - Иди к нему и ложись рядом. А когда он проснется, попробуй убедить его в том, что любишь его. Таким, какой он есть, - со всем его блядством (прости, ну есть в нем эта черта, и мы оба прекрасно знаем, что она там всегда была), пьянством и трудоголизмом, - и уже совсем дружелюбно улыбается ему: - И пожалейте мою кровать, когда будете делать детей. Она мне дорога как память.  
\- Значит, ты меня прощаешь? - с надеждой спрашивает он, и улыбка на ее лице становится совсем широкой:  
\- Ты ЕГО муж, но так и быть, как его сестра, я тебя прощаю. И буду держать за тебя кулачки, потому что реветь он сейчас будет точно. И, скорее всего, тебе придется несколько раз повторить свои заверения, потому что вряд ли он поймет тебя с первого раза.  
\- Значит, он очень сильно плакал?  
Она в ответ горько усмехается, в который раз за это утро:  
\- Когда я говорю, что он ревел белугой, то не преувеличиваю: мне пришлось лежать на насквозь мокрой от слез подушке. Я потому, собственно, и встала, что не смогла на ней спать, - и видя его волнение, Дами спешит его успокоить: - Не волнуйся, ему я подложила другую, которую сначала взяла для себя.  
Они снова молчат, сидя друг напротив друга, допивая кофе. Затем она предлагает закурить, но он отказывается, не желая потом дышать никотином на спящего Джиёна. Тогда Дами закуривает одна и собирается подняться, чтобы ополоснуть чашки, но он опережает ее, забирая их со стола, подходит к мойке и пускает воду. А она впервые понимает, что теперь ведь он ее родственник - самый настоящий, можно даже сказать - обычный. Но и в самом деле: кого еще ее брат мог привести в семью?  
\- Вы ведь совсем недавно поженились? - спрашивает она и он кивает в ответ, стоя к ней спиной. - У тебя, наверное, поэтому так крышу и рвет... - размышляет она вслух, затягиваясь.  
Он снова кивает и поворачивается к ней, вытирая руки полотенцем:  
\- Стыдно признаться, но я действительно ждал, что что-то изменится. Какое-то детское представление, я понимаю. Как будто после слов "объявляю вас мужем и женой" мы должны были волшебным образом превратиться... в кого-то другого. Но чуда не произошло, каждый остался самим собой, и я все не могу понять: это нормально или с нами что-то не так?  
Дами смеется, вставая из-за стола и заставляя его отойти от раковины. Тушит под краном окурок и выбрасывает его в мусорное ведро.  
\- Мне кажется, зря ты грузишься, - теперь они стоят бок о бок, прислонившись к разделочному столу. - Мой брат очень изменился. Я не могу назвать тебе конкретно, в чем, но общее ощущение, общий вид - совершенно другой. Такое чувство... - она тянется к пачке сигарет на столе, вытаскивает вторую, предлагает Сынхёну, но тот отказывается и тогда она снова закуривает одна. - Такое чувство, что внутри у него постоянно кто-то есть. Не знаю, поймешь ли ты меня, но он ведет себя так, как будто на него постоянно кто-то смотрит, кто-то, кому ему очень хочется нравиться. Не знаю, насколько ему при этом хочется этого кого-то не обидеть, но... между им в свободном полете и им замужем за тобой лично для меня безусловна очевидная разница, - и вдруг перескакивает на совершенно другой предмет: - Жалко, что ты не хочешь курить, а то бы я сегодня на работе рассказала, что курила на кухне с мужем своего брата.  
\- Ничего, еще покурим, - отвечает он, и они оба начинают тихо смеяться.  
Она ведет себя так, что это вселяет в него надежду: раз даже она больше на него не злится, значит, Джи его точно простит.


	4. Baby Don't Cry Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"- Мне так нравится чувствовать тебя внизу, - низко склоняется он к его лицу, глядя ему в глаза и начиная расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. - Можно сегодня я буду сверху?"_

Когда он проходит в комнату, где спит Джиён, там стоит полумрак - шторы плотно задвинуты. Тот лежит на боку, плотно завернувшись в одеяло, занимая ровно свою сторону ее кровати, и Сынхён ловит себя на мысли, что их работа и диктуемый ею образ жизни определенно накладывают свой отпечаток. Он проходит к кровати и усаживается на свободную ее половину, протягивает руку и хочет погладить его по щеке или волосам, но не решается, опасаясь его разбудить. Обычно Джи спит так, что его так просто не поднимешь, но на нервной почве... кто знает, как волнения этой ночи скажутся на крепости его сна? И потому он останавливается и просто смотрит на него.  
Даже через одеяло видно, какой он маленький. С самой зимы он продолжает худеть, потому что работает как минимум за двоих, питается урывками, как и чем придется, и - ловит себя на мысли Сынхён - слишком много занимается с ним любовью. Надо что-то придумать, чтобы заставить его остановиться и перевести дух, а он вместо этого... Сынхёну становится еще более совестно за свое вчерашнее поведение и это возвращает его к его задаче в настоящем: попытаться успокоить Джиёна и убедить, что он по-прежнему любит его и не переставал любить ни на секунду.  
Он поднимается с кровати и вытаскивает из заднего кармана браслет, садится снова и вертит его в руках, не зная, что делать с ним дальше. Пока он раздумывает, его взгляд падает на подушку, о которой Дами говорила, что она вся промокла от слез, и он протягивает руку и касается ее. Это удивительно, но Дами не преувеличивает: подушка мокрая не только на ощупь, но и насквозь - когда он ее приподнимает, на простыне снизу также оказывается влажное пятно. Но он все равно ложится на нее головой и смотрит на Джиёна, который теперь оказывается совсем близко, лежа к нему лицом, тихо сопя во сне.  
Его лицо опухло от слез, под глазами проступили синяки, а тщательно уложенные вчера волосы совсем взлохматились, но Сынхёну он все равно кажется хорошеньким - даже когда выглядит так жалко, как сейчас. Ему хочется обнять его и притянуть к себе, но он по-прежнему боится его разбудить, зная, как недавно он заснул.  
Он продолжает лежать на своей половине кровати, вертя в руке браслет, ощущая под щекой пропитанную слезами Джиёна подушку и думая о том, как лучше будет начать разговор, когда тот проснется. Наконец-то он снова рядом с ним после этой ужасной ночи, большую часть которой он проговорил ни о чем с [Маминой каваюшечкой], который не стал читать ему нотаций, а просто сразу сказал, что он неправ и что ему кажется, что Сынхён и сам скоро поймет, почему и насколько. Так и произошло, и теперь Сынхён был благодарен своему другу за то, что тот просто побыл рядом, позволив ему подумать, не вмешиваясь в ход его мыслей, и проследив, чтобы он не наломал дров, когда до него дойдет вся глубина его падения.  
Джиён мало ворочается во сне - удивительное свойство, которому Сынхён всегда завидовал, не понимая, как это возможно. Вот и теперь он спит не шевелясь, приоткрыв рот и сжимая в прижатой к груди ладони край своего одеяла.  
Приглядевшись, Сынхён обнаруживает, что на Джиёне надета пижама с паровозиками, по всей видимости, принадлежащая Дами, и сразу вспоминает, как они снимали пародию на Secret Garden, где Джиён играл девочку и тоже надевал женскую пижаму. Хотя по ним ведь не поймешь - все одинаковые, усмехается он про себя, вспоминая, как на Джи висели просторные штаны от женской пижамы, которую пришлось подбирать по плечам. Ему очень хочется узнать, как сидит на его партнере эта пижама, но, конечно, сейчас об этом не может быть и речи, и потому он лишь пытается представить себе его фигурку под одеялом. Но он все же кладет руку на одеяло в том месте, где изгиб его тела ныряет вниз, обозначая талию, на что тот никак не реагирует.  
Видя это, Сынхён придвигается ближе и легко целует его в щеку, ощущая под губами мягкий бархат кожи. И когда после его поцелуя Джиён продолжает лежать, даже не пошевелившись, старший смелеет настолько, что придвигается совсем вплотную, обнимая его и притягивая к себе. Джиён в ответ легко вздыхает, выпускает из руки одеяло и кладет ладонь ему на грудь, поворачивая голову так, чтобы прислониться к ней щекой. Сынхён уже опасается, что он проснется, но, устроившись таким образом, тот продолжает спать, прижимаясь к нему через одеяло.  
Судя по приглушенным звукам, доносящимся из-за двери, Дами еще дома. В течение часа она уедет на работу, заперев их, и выпустит только вечером, когда специально ради этого заедет домой перед тем, как отправиться куда-то еще. Она не стала убивать его, как то предсказывал Сырник, напротив, они очень душевно поговорили на кухне, после чего он действительно чувствует, что может считать ее и своей сестрой - через Джиёна, сопящего во сне у него на груди. Сначала она, конечно, злилась, но быстро оттаяла, увидев его смятение и раскаяние. И она узнала браслет - оказывается, Джи даже ей успел о нем рассказать, хотя тоже не объяснил, почему ему так его хочется.  
Дами сказала, что приготовит им чего-нибудь, что они смогут поесть на обед, и на всякий случай показала, где у нее хранятся лекарства и что сейчас есть в наличии, а он позвонил начальству и отпросил их с Джиёном на сегодня, так что впереди ожидался полностью свободный день наедине, что могло бы несказанно радовать, если бы не его вчерашнее выступление. Сейчас он и правда не мог объяснить, отчего так завелся. Видимо, Дами права и это просто нервишки шалят после свадьбы. Особенно после того, как их запалило начальство: несмотря на то, что все прошло чуть менее драматично, чем они ожидали, после этого их отношения стали чем-то вроде общепризнанного факта, и, видимо, это наложило свой отпечаток на его отношение к неуемному кокетству того, кого он теперь порой называл своей женой. Но даже если он объяснит свой вчерашний поступок себе, ему еще предстоит говорить о нем с Джиёном, а тот, судя по рассказам очевидцев, воспринял его слова как прямо выраженное глубокое неприятие себя в целом. Размышляя об этом, он крепче прижимает Джиёна к себе, словно опасаясь, что тот уже сейчас начнет психовать и биться.  
Но тот тихо спит и продолжает делать это еще несколько часов, на протяжении которых Сынхён и сам успевает успокоиться, вдыхая его запах, к которому он уже начал привыкать и который вновь кажется необычным и дурманящим теперь, после того, как они впервые серьезно поссорились. С начала этих отношений, конечно, - раньше бывали времена, когда оба заводились с пол-оборота, но это все не имело такого значения, как то, что произошло теперь.  
Когда Дами уходит, она заглядывает к ним в комнату и, видя, как они лежат, тесно обнявшись, умиляется и напоминает, что Сынхён пообещал ей беречь ее кровать, когда они будут делать на ней детей. Он повторяет свое обещание и она уже начинает закрывать дверь, как вдруг снова открывает ее, всовывается в комнату и еще раз смотрит на них. Он спрашивает, что случилось, но она только качает головой и закрывает дверь, заверяя его, что все в порядке.  
После ее ухода они остаются в квартире одни и вместо шорохов и движения за дверью Сынхён слышит тиканье стоящих где-то в другой комнате часов и звуки, слабо доносящиеся с улицы. Джиён продолжает прижиматься к нему, мягко соприкасаясь с его телом через одеяло. Время от времени он целует его волосы и порой ему даже становится немного обидно, что тот ни на что не реагирует, продолжая крепко спать, не меняя своего положения. Но, останавливает он себя, это и к лучшему: он так вымотался, что каждая минута его сна сейчас на вес золота.  
Однако наступает момент, когда младший все-таки просыпается: он ощущает его движение у себя на груди, а когда опускает голову и смотрит, что там происходит, видит, что Джиён открыл глаза и с удивлением разглядывает его рубашку.  
\- Хён, ты вернулся, - поднимает он голову и смотрит ему в лицо, а в глазах уже блестят выступившие слезы.  
\- Конечно, - кивает в ответ Сынхён, глядя на него с нежностью и раскаянием. - Как я мог не вернуться? Я люблю тебя. Прости меня, пожалуйста, я вел себя, как осел...  
Он собирается продолжить, но Джиён начинает часто мотать головой, отстраняясь он него:  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Ты все правильно сказал. Это я во всем виноват, - он всхлипывает, лежа рядом, сжав руки на груди. - Ты так надеялся, что я изменюсь, стану лучше, а я... Я так и остался плохим... Только треплю тебе нервы и выставляю тебя дураком перед другими. Я очень плохой. Я не знаю, что делать!  
Он смотрит на него с таким отчаянием и Сынхён пользуется паузой, пока его душат слезы, чтобы прервать его, накрывая его рот ладонью:  
\- Тихо. Не говори ничего. Бога ради, выслушай меня, - и когда младший часто кивает в ответ, убирает руку и притягивает его к себе, пробираясь руками к нему под одеяло. - Я во всем виноват. Я не хотел сказать, что ты плохой. Ты очень хороший и я тебя люблю. Больше всех. Просто я приревновал и повел себя...  
И он снова не может договорить, потому что Джиён прерывает его, закрывая руками лицо и сотрясаясь от слез, начиная возражать:  
\- Нет, хён! Ты слишком добрый, ты зря ругаешь себя. Это я во всем виноват! Ты так хотел, чтобы я стал лучше, чтобы начал думать о тебе, о том, что должен уважать тебя. А я... я только... я продолжаю вешаться на всех подряд. И люди действительно наверное смотрят на тебя и думают, что... гадости всякие, в общем. И в этом виноват только я! - он открывает лицо и снова смотрит на него полным отчаяния и раскаяния взглядом: - Хён! Я ведь даже не могу пообещать тебе исправиться! Но я... я сделаю все... чтобы хотя бы попробовать... но я не знаю... - он опускает лицо и вновь закрывает его руками, сотрясаясь от рыданий, и Сынхён притягивает его к себе, крепко сжимая в руках и вспоминая то, о чем предупреждала его Дами: он и вправду не воспринимает сейчас его слова, упорно продолжая доводить себя до отчаяния скопившимися за эту ночь страхами.  
И вдруг ему в голову приходит идея. Он вытаскивает из кармана, куда снова убрал его, красный браслет и легко касается крестиком носа Джиёна, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Тот реагирует на неожиданное прикосновение, открывая лицо и даже переставая плакать, что вселяет в старшего надежду на успех.  
\- Джи, - произносит он бодрым деловым тоном, - помнишь, ты у меня просил этот браслетик? - тот с готовностью кивает, не сводя глаз с безделушки. - Я подарю его тебе, если ты меня выслушаешь, хорошо? - тот снова кивает, но Сынхён решает задать условия еще точнее, чтобы не оказаться вновь прерванным: - Только по-честному: один единственный звук с твоей стороны, пока я буду говорить, и браслетика тебе не видать. Понятно?  
В ответ Джиён закрывает себе рот сразу обеими руками и снова часто кивает, и Сынхён в который раз задается вопросом, что же такого нашел он в этой красной веревочке, что так заворожило его. Ему, конечно, совестно, что бескорыстный подарок превращается в орудие шантажа, но в любви, как на войне, все средства хороши, а сейчас он не видит иного способа заставить партнера выслушать себя.  
\- Так вот, - приступает он, поднимаясь на одном локте и наклоняясь над лежащим теперь на спине Джиёном. - Во-первых, я люблю тебя. Я больше всех на свете тебя люблю. И я всегда буду с тобой и никуда не уйду. И никогда не пожалею, что мы поженились. Хотя, честно, до сих пор не верится, что я на это решился, - он не сводит с него глаз, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы тот не проронил ни звука, пока взгляд Джиёна курсирует между его лицом и красной веревочкой в его пальцах, на которой раскачивается маленький крестик. - Во-вторых, я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, и не хочу в тебе ничего изменить. Со временем люди меняются - это естественный процесс, но я не хочу ни замедлять его, ни торопить, ни... как это сказать? Высказывать какие-то свои пожелания. Ты... - он низко склоняется над ним, словно надеется, что тот так лучше его услышит и поймет, - ты нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть, Джи. Ты понимаешь? - он перехватывает его взгляд и дожидается пока Джиён кивнет, прежде чем вновь подняться и продолжить. - В-третьих, то, что произошло вчера, - это целиком и полностью моя вина. Я редко прошу прощения, ты знаешь. Бывает, не прошу его даже если знаю, что виноват, - Джиён кивает и если бы он по-прежнему не закрывал себе рот обеими руками, Сынхён увидел бы, что он наконец улыбнулся. - Но вчера я вел себя настолько несправедливо, грубо и безобразно, что я не могу не попросить у тебя прощения. Все, чем я могу объяснить свое поведение, ни в коей мере не искупит ни моей вчерашней грубости с тобой, ни тех слез, которые ты, по словам ребят и Дами-нуны, лил потом всю ночь. Я очень перед тобой виноват. Мне очень стыдно за свои слова и свое поведение. И я обещаю, что такого впредь не повторится, - даже если я еще когда-нибудь начну тебя ревновать и злиться из-за этого, я не позволю себе быть настолько несдержанным и жестоким, - он замолкает и смотрит на него, пока Джиён ожидает, когда ему разрешат заговорить, опасаясь, что иначе его партнер не подарит ему вожделенный браслет, но неожиданно добавляет: - И в-пятых, чтобы больше к этому не возвращаться, - ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты всегда был таким... на мой взгляд человека, который не любит даже когда его просто случайно касаются чужие люди, чересчур контактным в общении. Но я не могу сказать, что мне это не нравится. Я не хочу надевать на тебя паранджу и заставлять общаться с людьми через ширму, потому что... - он усмехается, глядя ему в глаза, - потому что ты тогда зачахнешь. И ты удивительно хорошенький, когда кокетничаешь с кем-нибудь или просто ведешь себя развязно. Это даже не развязное поведение, - спешит он поправить себя, - потому что так ты общаешься. И мне чертовски стыдно, что мои личные тараканы, не на шутку разгулявшиеся после... нашей свадьбы, распоясались настолько, что я тебя жутко обидел, заставив сомневаться, что люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, и всегда буду любить. Я вел себя ужасно, - заканчивает он. - Мне очень стыдно и я прошу тебя простить меня, уповая на твое великодушие, - и когда Джиён продолжает послушно молчать, закрывая руками рот, он застегивает браслет на его правой руке, ставя таким образом в этом монологе точку: - Все. Ты честно его заслужил. Пусть он будет символом моей любви - такой же маленькой и незаметной на фоне твоих бьющих через край эмоций, но прочно привязавшейся к тебе.  
Джиён поднимает руку, на которой наконец висит столь долго вожделенный им браслет и смотрит на него, пока на его лице начинает появляться улыбка.  
\- Значит, ты на меня не сердишься? - спрашивает он, улыбаясь и опуская руку, прикасаясь тонкими пальцами к его груди.  
Достойный вопрос, хмыкает про себя Сынхён. Но, с другой стороны, он хотя бы не плачет, а улыбается, а значит, основной смысл его выступления он уловил. Или это Тэсон оказался прав и как только ему сделали подарок, это сразу отвлекло его и отбило желание плакать. Как бы там ни было, его теперешнее состояние успокаивает Сынхёна и позволяет ему надеяться, что вчерашний конфликт можно наконец считать разрешенным.  
\- Конечно же, не сержусь, - обнимает он его, опускаясь на него сверху, накрывая его собой. - Как я могу на тебя сердиться, когда только я один был во всем виноват?  
Он вдыхает запах его взлохмаченных волос, ощущая, как тонкие пальцы Джиёна легко касаются его груди снизу. Тот находит на его рубашке пуговицы и расстегивает две верхние, ныряя руками внутрь, лаская его плечи. Тянется и касается губами его ключиц, нежно целуя теплую кожу.  
\- Хён, - шепчет Джиён, и старший внемлет ему, закрыв глаза, - возьми меня, пожалуйста. Докажи, что по-прежнему меня любишь.  
\- Тебе лучше поспать, - шепотом пытается увещевать его Сынхён, наслаждаясь прикосновениями его пальцев, пока те гладят его плечи, легко перебегают на спину, цепляются за лопатки.  
\- Я потом посплю, - шепотом отвечает Джиён, продолжая покрывать поцелуями кожу его шеи и ключиц там, куда может дотянуться.  
\- Тогда тебе нужно поесть, - рокочущий шепот Сынхёна напоминает рык отдыхающего хищного животного, и это еще больше заводит его партнера.  
\- Я потом поем, - отвечает Джиён, позволяя себе первый приглушенный стон, касаясь кончиком носа мочки его уха, пытаясь заставить старшего повернуться и поцеловать себя. - Я буду очень послушным. Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, - и сейчас, и потом.  
\- Джи... - он наконец поворачивает голову так, что их губы встречаются, и Джиён стонет ему в рот, пока старший переворачивается на спину, утягивая его за собой и укладывая на себя сверху.  
Его пижама оказывается такой легкой и тонкой, что через ткань Сынхён чувствует не только каждый изгиб его тела, но также бархатистый пушок, покрывающий его кожу. Под его руками Джиён совсем тонкий, он лежит на нем, осторожно уперевшись ему в грудь, стараясь не уколоть его острыми локтями. Сынхён ведет ладонями по его спине, доходит до талии и забирается под ткань пижамной рубашки, с упоением прикасаясь к бархату его кожи. Вновь поднимается до лопаток, притягивая младшего к себе и снова целуя его, глубоко и медленно. У Джиёна мягкие податливые губы и когда он пытается сдерживать стоны, его дыхание сбивается, а грудь начинает колебаться, соприкасаясь с его грудной клеткой.  
\- Ты такой маленький, - шепчет Сынхён, когда младший отстраняется, поднимаясь над ним, позволяя ему расстегнуть на рубашке пуговицы и стянуть ее со своих худеньких плеч.  
Он помогает ему снять ее совсем, и тогда руки Сынхёна ложатся на резинку надетых на нем пижамных штанов. Пока они двигаются, одеяло, которым был укрыт Джиён, соскальзывает на пол, и потому теперь ничто не мешает старшему начать снимать с того этот последний предмет одежды. У него маленькие упругие ягодицы, которые удобно ложатся в ладони, а кожа с их нижней стороны все еще покрыта мягким юношеским пушком, к которому так приятно прикасаться. Джиён двигается на нем, поворачиваясь так, чтобы облегчить движение штанов все ниже по своему телу, пока не поднимается и не отворачивается, самостоятельно избавляясь от них. И оставшись нагишом, усаживается верхом на его промежности, с удовольствием ощущая под собой давление его жаждущего члена.  
\- Мне так нравится чувствовать тебя внизу, - низко склоняется он к его лицу, глядя ему в глаза и начиная расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. - Можно сегодня я буду сверху?  
Сынхён сглатывает и кивает, задерживая дыхание, когда руки младшего быстрым движением вытаскивают рубашку из его джинсов и ныряют под ткань, легко прикасаясь к разгоряченной желанием коже. Он слегка двигается на его члене, заставляя тот напрячься еще больше, пока давление стремящейся усмирить его одежды не начинает казаться старшему почти невыносимым. Но Джиён, кажется, не замечает, как тяжело ему приходится, целуя его подбородок, языком проводя вниз по шее, присасываясь к коже в том месте, где та переходит в плечо, покусывая ее и обдавая влажным дыханием. И непрерывно продолжая двигаться на нем, обжигая теплом своей обнаженной промежности.  
\- Джи, - взмаливается старший, - прекрати это, остановись, Бога ради. Иначе я кончу и дальше уже ты можешь быть сверху, сколько влезет, но, боюсь, особенного удовольствия тебе это не доставит.  
Тот распрямляется на нем и недовольно надувает губы:  
\- Ну вот. Сегодня ты - слабое звено, - он даже упирает руки в бока, весь излучая неудовольствие. - Нельзя быть таким плюшевым: я еще ничего не сделал, а ты уже угрожаешь мне, что кончишь и лишишь меня всего удовольствия.  
\- Ну что ты хочешь? - пытается оправдаться (разжалобить его?) Сынхён. - Я не спал всю ночь...  
\- Мы оба не спали... - вновь склоняется к его лицу Джиён, одной рукой опираясь на его грудь, а палец другой кладя ему на губы, пресекая дальнейшие возражения. - Поэтому не ворчи и не ной, а просто расслабься. Я буду сверху, а значит тебе останется только получать удовольствие.  
Сынхён не сдерживает саркастической усмешки, но сразу смущается, когда младший вопросительно смотрит на него, явно ожидая объяснений.  
\- Прости, - он мотает головой, заставляя его палец соскользнуть со своих губ, - но мне довольно сложно расслабиться и получать удовольствие в таких узких брюках, когда... - он заминается, подбирая слова, но тут же сдается, видя лукавую улыбку, с которой ожидает продолжения его слов его партнер, - ты постоянно ерзаешь прямо там. Не мог бы ты хотя бы снять с меня брюки?  
Тот встает с него, поднимаясь на коленях, и пока он расстегивает на нем пояс и ширинку, Сынхён кладет руки на его узкие бедра, перехватывая быстрый взгляд Джиёна, который тот бросает на него, когда он начинает поглаживать обнаженную кожу.  
\- С тебя их совсем снимать? - спрашивает младший, чуть не падая, когда Сынхён с силой сжимает его бедра и тянет к себе, приподнимая свои, помогая Джиёну стягивать с себя брюки.  
Они занимались любовью уже столько раз, а он все еще продолжает краснеть в такие моменты, с умилением отмечает про себя Сынхён. Он ведет руками вверх и пытается притянуть его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, но Джиён проворно упирается руками по бокам от него, не позволяя ему сделать это:  
\- Хён, на тебе еще трусы. Ты вправду хочешь, чтобы я их оставил?  
Сынхён в ответ только смеется, поднимая руки вверх и показывая, что сдается:  
\- Все, сдаюсь. Ты сегодня командир - делай как знаешь.  
\- Но все равно я обещал тебя слушаться, - улыбается Джиён, укладываясь ему на грудь и целуя его в губы, запуская пальцы обеих рук в волосы у него на висках.  
Он так близко и так тесно прижимается к нему, целуя нежно и в то же время настойчиво, что Сынхён начинает терять связь с реальностью. Это одна из особенностей его партнера: как только они оказываются где-нибудь одни, стоит ему приблизиться, как реальность начинает таять, исчезая вдали, сменяясь совершенно невероятным миром, где между ними возможно все. Словно оплетая его руками, он плетет вокруг них двоих кокон новой реальности - созданной их любовью только для них двоих.  
Вот и теперь, когда он поднимается, отпуская его губы, даже свет в комнате кажется другим, теплыми волнами струясь по его лицу в сохранившейся полутьме.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Джиён, и его лицо исчезает, а уже в следующий момент Сынхён чувствует, как он берется за резинку его трусов и легко стягивает их, благо он сам помогает ему, снова приподнимая бедра.  
Джиён снимает с него джинсы вместе с трусами, сбрасывает их с постели, и поворачивается к нему, по-прежнему возвышаясь над ним, стоя на коленях над его промежностью. Сынхёну кажется, что он чего-то боится, но он не решается его спугнуть, настолько приятно ему наблюдать за разгулявшимся партнером.  
И лицо Джиёна исчезает снова, когда он наклоняется и берет его в рот, осторожно лаская языком головку, которая вздрагивает, тычась ему в губы, когда его член реагирует на его прикосновения. Тогда он выпускает его изо рта, поддерживая рукой у основания, и целует самый кончик, посасывая его, заставляя Сынхёна почувствовать силу своих губ. Тот стонет в ответ - низко и хрипло, словно через силу, и это еще больше заводит младшего, заставляя того взять его в рот сразу как можно глубже, в ответ на что Сынхён с силой хватает его за волосы, удерживая его голову, не позволяя выпустить себя изо рта. И пусть Джиёну тяжело дышать, он старательно продолжает сосать его, терпя боль, пока член старшего уже едва помещается у него во рту, становясь совсем прямым и напряженным. Тогда он осторожно высвобождается и смотрит в лицо Сынхёну, понимая, что пора переходить к следующей части, но не зная, как - ведь он сам еще совершенно не готов.  
Старший понимает смысл его взгляда и ласково глядя на него усмехается: бежать вперед паровоза - это так в его духе.  
\- Повернись ко мне задом, - командует он и когда Джиён слушается, вновь кладет руки ему на бедра и заставляет сместиться так, чтобы его зад оказался над его лицом. - Раз ты хочешь сегодня быть исключительно сверху, придется мне тебе подчиниться.  
Он разворачивает его так, что его вход оказывается как раз у его рта и проникает языком внутрь, заставляя младшего издать громкий протяжный стон, невольно двигаясь ему навстречу:  
\- О, хён... Сынхён! - он чуть не плачет от удовольствия, пока старший смазывает его своей слюной - хотя бы ближайшую от входа область, откуда движение внутрь пойдет уже легче.  
Сынхён все никак не может запомнить, где на входе в Джиёна расположена первая его чувствительная точка, но когда ему случается коснуться или провести по ней языком, тот бурно реагирует, двигаясь всем телом и громко стоная. Смазав его таким образом, старший помогает ему подняться и вернуться на прежнее место, где ждет его его крепко стоящий член. И тут Джиён замирает, с тревогой глядя на него.  
\- Что случилось? - спрашивает его Сынхён. - Ты боишься?  
Тот в ответ часто кивает, поворачивает у нему голову и нерешительно смотрит в глаза.  
\- Больно будет только вначале. Не бойся! - успокаивает его старший. - Мы делали это столько раз, что больно будет совсем чуть-чуть.  
Джиён снова кивает, опускает под себя руку и обхватывает ею его член, направляя его к своему входу и начиная осторожно опускаться на него.  
\- Не мучай себя, - шепчет Сынхён, - двигайся быстрее. Так ты скорее привыкнешь.  
Он кладет руки ему на талию, ускоряя процесс, заставляя младшего жалобно застонать, непроизвольно упираясь свободной рукой ему в грудь, пытаясь отстраниться. И тем не менее, его тело само начинает двигаться навстречу органу Сынхёна, глубоко впуская его в себя.  
\- Ах, - вздыхает Джиён, опуская голову и переводя дыхание, когда он весь оказывается внутри.  
\- Ты сам будешь двигаться или мне помочь тебе? - спрашивает через несколько секунд Сынхён, и его партнер кивает головой, что не дает ему ровно никакого ответа.  
Однако он все-таки решает проявить инициативу, крепко сжимая бедра партнера и приподнимая его над собой, так что у него появляется некоторый простор для движения. Поначалу он двигается осторожно, внимательно наблюдая за реакциями младшего, но скоро с облегчением убеждается, что не причиняет тому особенной боли. Это успокаивает его, позволяя ускорить темп и еще немного приподнять Джиёна (который теперь обеими руками опирается на кровать по бокам от него), чтобы увеличить также и амплитуду своих движений.  
Получается довольно странная позиция сверху, однако Сынхён вспоминает то, что сказала ему на кухне Дами-нуна о том, что он был у него первым, и воспоминание об этом чрезвычайно трогает его, но вместе с тем и еще сильнее возбуждает, и он начинает двигаться еще быстрее, входя в него на подъеме до основания, снизу толкая его, пока Джиён тяжело дышит и стонет, начиная неловко двигаться ему навстречу. Ему едва доводилось бывать сверху за то время, что они вместе, но теперь Сынхён думает, что это стоит повторять чаще, пусть даже иногда ему придется делать все за него вместо того, чтобы, как было обещано, расслабиться и получать удовольствие.  
А Джиён тем временем все больше расходится, достигая синхронизации с его движениями и начиная вести себя все более инициативно, пока наконец старший не позволяет себе отключиться и по-настоящему расслабиться, в то время как его партнер сам двигается на нем, насаживая себя на него, меняя то темп, то амплитуду движений, то угол проникновения в себя.  
Как и угрожал, Сынхён кончает первым, достигая вершины блаженства в полубессознательном состоянии, после чего младший вскоре следует за ним, разбрызгивая свое семя по его животу и тут же ложась на него сверху.  
Так они некоторое время просто лежат, тяжело переводя дыхание, пока Джиён слушает, как перестукиваются через грудные клетки их сердца, стараясь не заплакать сейчас, когда он наиболее уязвим для пугающих его своей сентиментальностью мыслей. И лишь некоторое время спустя он различает обращенный к себе голос Сынхёна, судя по тону, уже начавшего волноваться:  
\- Джи? Ты слышишь меня? С тобой все в порядке?  
Удивительно, но на этот раз его партнер пришел в себя первым. Должно быть, прошедшая кошмарная ночь все еще продолжает сказываться, решает Джиён и торопится откликнуться, поднимая голову и глядя старшему в лицо.  
\- Яичницу будешь? Я видел у Дами-нуны в холодильнике несколько яиц - просто грех не воспользоваться.  
Такой резкий спуск с небес на землю настолько забавляет его, что младший поднимается и садится на нем, заходясь хохотом. А Сынхён любуется им, глядя снизу вверх и размышляя о том, какое это чудо, что он оказался прощен, и как идет Джиёну только что подаренный браслет. В самом деле - можно больше ничего не надевать.


	5. Baby Don't Cry Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"- Хочешь, я развяжу тебе глаза? - тихо спрашивает он."_

Он жарит им яичницу на кухне, пока Джиён умывается в ванной, что занимает потрясающе много времени, учитывая то, что зубы они чистили вместе. Он дал ему "гостевую" щетку, которую его сестра держит для своих заезжих подруг, а сам мог бы взять ее, но предпочел дожидаться, пока Сынхён закончит и передаст ему свою, потому что тогда получится почти "kansetsu kisu" - очередная японская глупость, подхваченная им в каком-то аниме. Его влюбленный взгляд разрывает ему сердце: в нем столько искреннего восторга, что после вчерашнего происшествия ему совестно оказаться объектом столь явного обожания. А вот Джиён кажется всем довольным, дожидаясь своей щетки и с энтузиазмом принимаясь чистить зубы, пока он умывается, стоя над раковиной так близко, что их бедра то и дело соприкасаются.  
Однако покидая его, торопясь на кухню, Сынхён не видит, как его партнер опускается на край ванной, пуская воду и закрывая руками лицо, и плачет без всякой видимой причины, просто от скопившегося напряжения, которое изливается из него таким образом. Ему стыдно за эти слезы даже перед самим собой - не то что перед его хёном, который, к счастью, их не увидит. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы отплакаться, вслед за чем он принимается умываться холодной водой, чтобы скрыть следы слез, торопясь и ругая себя за не вовремя разыгравшуюся чувствительность.  
Насухо вытирает лицо полотенцем, забирается в ванну и наскоро поливает живот и грудь из душа, смывая с них засохшую сперму, вылезает и вытирается снова. И замирает, глядя на себя в зеркало. Он не обманывает его, нет. Всего лишь не хочет беспокоить. Он может снова быть счастливым: раз Сынхён сказал, что любит его таким, какой он есть, он должен верить ему. Сынхён никогда его не обманет. Разве только... Но тут его взгляд падает на подаренный им браслет и Джиён облегченно улыбается: конечно же, ведь он так хорошо сказал, когда надевал его ему на руку. Что его любовь всегда будет с ним. У него снова начинает предательски щипать глаза, но Джиён успевает вовремя остановить себя, хватает браслет с полки под зеркалом и ловко застегивает его на запястье. И снова замирает, с умилением разглядывая его, - он так этого хотел, и как раз так, как сделал Сынхён. Он любит меня, кивает он себе в зеркале, а значит, я могу быть счастливым. Выходит и выключает за собой свет, направляясь, однако, отнюдь не в кухню, а в спальню сестры.  
Когда он появляется в кухне, Сынхён как раз собирается разливать им чай, уже переставив на маленький квадратный стол тарелки с яичницей и закуску. Ему приходится крепко сжать в руке чайник, чтобы не уронить его, - на его партнере нет ничего, кроме обернутой на уровне груди белоснежной простыни, потоком низвергающейся до пола. Он широко улыбается, а его щеки покрываются румянцем, когда он видит реакцию старшего: тот на некоторое время замирает с открытым ртом, не в силах издать ни звука, со стуком опуская чайник на стол.  
\- Малыш, - с хрипом произносит он, - ты великолепен.  
Он и в самом деле великолепен со своими худыми плечами, трогательно сутулящимися от смущения, босыми ногами шлепающий по кафелю пола, сопровождаемый шорохом струящегося за ним шлейфа. Ему приходится поддерживать свое одеяние спереди и делать маленькие шажки, чтобы не запутаться в нем, и это выглядит немного комично, но Сынхён этого не замечает, хотя пристально следит за каждым его движением, пока младший проходит в кухню и пробирается к холодильнику:  
\- Не наливай мне чай. Я лучше выпью молока.  
Повернувшись к нему спиной, окрыленной острыми лопатками, особенно выделяющимися над белой полосой простыни, стянувшей его узкую спину, он лезет в холодильник за молоком, которое ребята привезли вчера вместе с ним.  
\- Не знал, что ты пристрастился к молоку, - произносит за его спиной Сынхён, и даже не оборачиваясь Джиён так и видит, как он тепло улыбается.  
Нет, он не обманывает его, просто не хочет беспокоить.  
\- Да не то чтобы... - отвечает он, закрывая дверь холодильника как можно медленней. - Просто отчего-то вдруг захотелось.  
Ему все равно приходится подойти к столу и встать напротив Сынхёна, чтобы налить молока в кружку, которую тот уже успел туда поставить, но на его счастье старший в этот момент как раз наклоняет голову, наливая себе чай, поэтому у него оказывается еще несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
А когда он усаживается, сначала приподнимая свою простыню на коленях, а потом неловко поправляя ее на груди, тот уже вновь не сводит с него глаз, словно завороженный этими простыми, где-то даже неуклюжими движениями. Джиён снова смущается, начиная уже жалеть, что вырядился в эту дурацкую простыню, в которой неудобно ни ходить, ни сидеть, и которая то и дело оказывается на его груди ниже, чем он ее оставлял. Но он упрямо берет в руки палочки и приступает к еде, то и дело бросая взгляды на сидящего с противоположной стороны Сынхёна.  
Тот же не может заставить себя оторваться от него, чтобы, как и он, приступить к завтраку, хотя он так голоден, что скоро у него громко урчит в животе.  
Джиён поднимает голову, слыша этот звук, и снова заливается румянцем, понимая, что его партнер так и не приступил к еде, бестолково сидя на месте, во все глаза пялясь на него. Но он не был бы собой, если бы польщенное смущение тотчас же не уступило бы место хозяйской строгости:  
\- Хён! - твердо произносит он, наконец разрушая чары решительным тоном своего голоса. - Сейчас же прекрати глупо на меня пялиться, иначе я... - мгновение он придумывает достойную кару, - пойду и надену все то, в чем вчера приехал, - и угрожающе взмахивает своими палочками. - Включая куртку!  
\- Ох! - спохватывается старший, проникаясь угрозой. - Прости. Просто завтраки с тобой наедине - это всегда какая-то китайская пытка.  
\- Почему? - судя по тому напряжению, с которым он смотрит на него, младший в самом деле искренне недоумевает.  
Его собеседник собирается с духом: описывать происходящие между ними события он не мастак, неизменно испытывая при этом смущение, но сейчас ситуация требует, чтобы он упомянул хотя бы пару примеров, и он глубоко раскаивается, что не смог держать себя в руках, из-за чего оказался в таком положении.  
\- Видишь ли... - начинает он и смотрит на него, надеясь, что Джиён поймет, о чем он хочет сказать, и остановит его, но тот, похоже, ни сном ни духом не подозревает, что могло бы напрячь его. - Господи, Джи! Ты то забираешься на стол в одной рубашке и кормишь меня, сидя прямо перед моим носом, зажав мою тарелку между ног, а то... Помнишь, чем закончилось, когда ты принес мне кофе в постель?  
У него потом действительно неделю все болело, потому что это был единственный раз, когда он его порвал, но жалеть ему не пришлось: впечатленный собственной мощью, Сынхён чуть ли пяточки ему не облизывал, стараясь загладить свою вину. А сам процесс лечения сблизил их еще больше.  
\- А теперь, - продолжает тем временем его партнер, - ты сидишь напротив меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и я точно знаю, что кроме этой тоненькой простынки на тебе ничего нет.  
\- Почему же? - немедленно бросается оспаривать его утверждение младший. - А это?  
И он протягивает над столом вооруженную палочками правую руку, на которой надет подаренный им сегодня браслет, в ответ на что Сынхён тихо смеется, перехватывая ее, переворачивая и целуя его в ладонь:  
\- Еще недавно я как раз думал о том, что кроме него на тебя, пожалуй, можно больше ничего и не надевать.  
\- Я не такой извращенец, как ты, - отвечает Джиён, не торопясь, однако, отнять у него свою руку, - но, как видишь, в целом с тобой согласен.  
Он наклоняется у нему через стол, опираясь на локоть и улыбаясь так, что на него одновременно и больно смотреть, и невозможно отвести глаз. И когда его губы двигаются, поблескивая оставшимся на них от яичницы маслом, старшему страшно, едва преодолимо, хочется поцеловать их. Но вместо этого он берет со стола полотенце и вытирает ему рот, ворчливым тоном заканчивая этот разговор:  
\- Ладно, хватит болтать. Тебе нужно позавтракать.  
Младший пожимает плечами, недовольно надувая губы, но повинуется, распрямляясь и возвращаясь на противоположную сторону стола к своей яичнице, оставляя старшего наблюдать за движением своих острых ключиц и тонких обнаженных плеч, гадая, действительно ли линия, на которой теперь начинается простынка, сползла по его груди ниже, откуда уже недалеко до попыток прикинуть, как он будет выпутывать его из этого тонкого белоснежного кокона. От этих важных мыслей его отвлекает Джиён, размахивая палочками у него перед носом, снова призывая его очнуться:  
\- Хён! Эй, хён! Ты так хотел эти яйца, а теперь сидишь и с самым дурацким видом пялишься на меня. Так нельзя, в самом деле. Принимайся за еду, а не то я... - тут он прищуривается и замирает, оценивающе глядя на него, пока решительно не кивает сам себе: - Да, пожалуй, ты это и в самом деле заслужил.  
Под его опасливым взглядом он поднимается со своего места, подходит и встает рядом с ним, берет со стола полотенце и ловко завязывает ему глаза.  
\- Вот! - довольно восклицает он, лишив его возможности на себя пялиться. - А теперь - за еду!  
Крепко берет его за плечи и разворачивает на стуле так, чтобы ничто не мешало усесться ему на колени, и садится. Одной рукой оплетает его за шею, берет в другую палочки и начинает его кормить, пока Сынхён, сначала осторожно, еще не выяснив, дозволено ли это сценарием, обнимает его и начинает ласкать через тонкую ткань его узкую спину. Однако Джиён, похоже, только поощряет эти его действия, подбадривая его поцелуями, совсем легко прикасаясь губами к его щеке, уху, лбу, волосам, обдавая его кожу теплым дыханием, окатывая волнами своего запаха. А когда рука Сынхёна ложится ему на грудь, начиная с легким нажимом гладить ее, ища край простыни, поцелуи сменяются приглушенными стонами.  
Край обнаруживается почти под мышкой, и старший осторожно вытаскивает его, все еще опасаясь вызвать неудовольствие Джиёна, с энтузиазмом продолжающего кормить его, то и дело отвлекая от стоящей перед ним задачи. Но когда он и теперь не препятствует ему, Сынхён совсем расслабляется и несколькими ловкими движениями раскрывает бутон его простыни, легко стягивая ее до пояса, открывая себе путь к его груди. Снова его запах ударяет ему в нос, и он отчего-то думает, что у него должна быть мятная кожа. И когда палочки снова исчезают и Джиён легко ерзает у него на коленях, вновь поворачиваясь к столу, Сынхён улучает момент и прикасается губами к его груди, проводя по коже языком, пробуя ее на вкус.  
\- Хён! - раздается в ответ сдавленный вскрик.  
И все-таки он не спешит отстраниться, напротив, поворачиваясь к нему, открывая его губам больший доступ. Пока одна его рука продолжает лежать у него на плечах, из небытия появляется вторая и ныряет ему в волосы. Это дает Сынхёну лучшее представление о том, как он сидит и куда ему следует двигаться, чтобы добраться до его правого соска, который он успешно находит и присасывается к нему, исторгая из младшего новый, более громкий и глубокий стон. Тот выгибается навстречу его рту, ощущая, как под прикосновениями его мягких губ твердеет его сосок, и смотрит сверху вниз, как его партнер... сосет его грудь. Смотрит, как завороженный, не замечая, как его глаза наполняются слезами. До тех пор, пока две слезинки не падают на полотенце, которым он завязал ему глаза, превращаясь на нем в два влажных пятна. И тогда, словно очнувшись, он громко всхлипывает и начинает вырываться - так яростно, что Сынхёну приходится крепко держать его, чтобы он не упал:  
\- Что с тобой? Я что-то делаю не так? - взволнованно спрашивает он.  
\- Нет-нет! Просто... не делай так больше.  
Он слышит новые всхлипы, но не может понять, в чем провинился: он ведь не был грубым, не сделал ему больно, ничего такого не хотел.  
\- Тебе больно? Или я сделал что-то, что тебе неприятно? - продолжает допытываться он.  
Но Джиён только мотает головой, чего он, естественно, не видит, хотя ощущает, как колеблется в ладонях его спина. А младший закрывает руками себе рот, не в силах произнести то, что готово сорваться с языка.  
\- Хён... - он надолго замолкает, заставляя его в напряжении ждать продолжения, пока наконец не опускает почти все слова, оставляя только несколько последних: - Просто не соси, пожалуйста, мою грудь. У меня ее нет.  
Снова всхлип и он двигается на нем так, что Сынхён понимает: он пытается спрятать лицо у него на груди, но не может дотянуться.  
Тогда он решительно поднимается со стула, подхватывая его на руки, надеясь, что Джиён сидел на нем так, что теперь он не ударит его ногами об стол.  
\- Объясни, как донести тебя до разделочного стола, - командует он.  
Звучит зловеще, но зато младший полностью успокаивается, совершенно не представляя себе, зачем ему это понадобилось. Он руководит им, пока они не оказываются на месте, и тогда Сынхён усаживает его, а сам остается стоять перед ним, широко раздвигая его ноги и вставая между ними, тут же тесно сдвигая их по бокам от своих бедер. У него по-прежнему завязаны глаза. Он крепко берет его руки и отводит их в стороны, вновь склоняясь к его груди, находя на этот раз левый сосок и присасываясь к нему. Джиён дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но старший крепко держит его, не отрываясь от его груди. Наконец, когда он снова слышит, что он плачет, он отстраняется и, крепко сжав в одной руке оба его запястья, второй притягивает его к себе за талию, пока Джиён снова пытается вывернуться.  
\- Джи, - он намеренно говорит тихо, чтобы заставить того перестать вертеться и прислушаться, - я знаю, что у тебя есть и чего нет. Из-за того, что вчера я вел себя, как последний осел, пожалуйста, не думай, что мне в тебе что-то не нравится. Ведь сегодня я уже говорил об этом. И ты, казалось, поверил мне. Так почему снова не веришь? У тебя нет пышной груди? Кто сказал, что я ищу ее? Я прекрасно знаю, что найду, Джи, - и он проводит ладонью по его плоской груди, отпуская его руки, которые тут же ложатся ему на плечи. - И я хочу именно этого. Ты ведь веришь мне? - он целует его, проводя кончиком носа по его влажной щеке, пока ищет его губы. - Ты должен мне верить, малыш. Кому еще ты можешь верить, если это я и только я люблю тебя.  
Только всхлип в ответ, но он хотя бы больше не вырывается. Напротив - обнимает его, ныряя тонкими руками под мышки, заставляя Сынхёна придвинуться ближе. У Дами высокий разделочный стол, поэтому лицо старшего оказывается как раз на уровне его груди и он утыкается в нее носом, глубоко вдыхая запах его кожи, пьянящий и окутывающий его со всех сторон, пока Джиён гладит его по спине через рубашку, думая о том, какой он большой и как это, оказывается, приятно, когда что-то настолько большое склоняется перед тобой и прикасается губами к твоей груди, словно требуя пожалеть и приласкать себя.  
\- Ты плакал в ванной, да? - вдруг произносит Сынхён низко рокоча ему в грудную клетку.  
Джиён только теснее прижимает его к себе. Откуда он знает? Откуда он все время все знает? Ему уже хочется спросить, нет ли на нем случайно бегущей строки, которая транслировала бы его мысли, намерения и передвижения, но тут Сынхён продолжает:  
\- Знаешь, что я спросил у твоей сестры, когда сюда приехал? Конечно, я был не в себе и сам не знал, что говорю... что буду говорить. Но как только она открыла дверь, я спросил ее, где моя жена.  
В ответ раздается короткий смешок, смешанный с новым всхлипом, и он крепко обнимает его, сжимая в руках его спину.  
Несколько секунд Джиён борется с эмоциями, пока наконец тихо не произносит:  
\- Ты меня никогда так не называл...  
Старший тихо смеется ему в грудь:  
\- На самом деле, я время от времени тебя так называю, только так, чтобы ты не слышал, - Джиён вытаскивает руки у него из-под мышек, кладет их ему на плечи и запускает пальцы глубоко в жесткие волосы, закрывая глаза и с улыбкой прислушиваясь к тому, что он говорит. - Мне казалось, что тебе это не понравится.  
\- Да уж, - улыбается Джиён, с удовольствием ощущая, как его волосы щекочут ему подбородок, - если бы ты назвал меня так при всех, мне бы это точно не понравилось. Но зато когда мы одни... - он снова начинает целовать его грудь, и Джиён приглушенно стонет, гладя его по волосам, - ты мог бы меня так называть... совсем иногда...  
\- Я хочу тебя, - тяжело произносит Сынхён, пробираясь губами к его животу, наклоняя его над столом, поддерживая за спину руками. - Ты ведь все мне скормил? Можем мы считать наш завтрак законченным?  
Из-за его спины младший смотрит на стол, где стоят две опустошенные ими тарелки, тарелка с остатками овощей и две чашки, как минимум в одной из которых осталось его молоко.  
\- В целом можем, хотя я так и не выпил свое молоко, - он не успевает договорить, а Сынхён уже с силой пытается сорвать с него простыню.  
Однако это оказывается не так-то легко: она обернута вокруг него в два слоя и сейчас он как раз сидит на ней, так что Сынхён лишь зря дергает его, заставляя скользить по столу и смеяться.  
\- Хён, - когда он не видит его, Джиён позволяет своему голосу насквозь пропитаться лаской, - не спеши! Так у тебя ничего не выйдет. Я обернулся в нее два раза, потому что она была очень большая.  
Но ему тут же приходится вскрикнуть и крепко вцепиться ему в плечи, потому что старший с низким рыком дергает с него простыню настолько сильно, что он рискует упасть и удариться головой об стену. Он еще переводит дыхание, когда Сынхён пытается резко отбросить с него чудом не разорвавшуюся ткань, недовольно ворча:  
\- Да помоги же мне снять с тебя эту чертову тряпку...  
И Джиён послушно помогает, беря его за руки и направляя их к показавшимся краям злополучной простыни.  
\- Хочешь, я развяжу тебе глаза? - тихо спрашивает он.  
\- Нет, - качает головой Сынхён, гладя его по животу. - Когда я не вижу тебя, твой запах действует на меня еще сильнее. Я от него будто пьяный: голова кружится и я слабо представляю, где у тебя что.  
Джиён в ответ улыбается и проводит ладонями по его широким плечам, пока старший низко склоняется перед ним, ныряя языком в пупок, который на ощупь находит пальцами. У него сильный язык, движения которого напоминают ему о том, как он лизал его снизу всего около часа назад, и Джиён закрывает глаза, запрокидывая голову и притягивая к себе его голову, вновь забираясь в волосы тонкими пальцами.  
Он отчетливо стонет от удовольствия, шире раздвигая ноги, когда Сынхён, оставив его пупок, спускается ниже и обхватывает рукой его член у основания, приподнимая его и смакуя губами головку. Следующий громкий стон вырывается у него, когда к губам присоединяется язык: старший проводит им вокруг его головки, останавливаясь на самом кончике. Затем ненадолго поднимает голову, смачивает слюной ладонь и возвращается к его жаждущему органу, погружая его глубоко в рот, проводя языком по всей длине, ощущая, как он подрагивает от его прикосновений. А потом он начинает сосать его и стоны Джиёна становятся почти непрерывными. Сынхён помогает себе рукой, двигая ею в такт движениям своей головы, заставляя младшего шире раскрываться себе навстречу. Джиён сначала пытается крепко держать его голову, но тогда Сынхён прерывает ласки и трясет ей, заставляя его убрать руки, если он хочет продолжения. Младшему приходится подчиниться и он вознаграждает его, начиная сосать его сильнее - так, что тому приходится крепко упереться руками в столешницу, чтобы не потерять равновесия от охватывающего его головокружения.  
Когда оргазм начинает подступать, он пытается предупредить его, но с губ слетает лишь нечто нечленораздельное, из чего можно понять только его имя, которое совсем скоро он громким вскриком повторяет, кончая ему в рот. И сидит, тяжело дыша и глядя вниз, где Сынхён не торопится выпускать его изо рта, продолжая осторожно посасывать его уменьшающийся в размерах орган, пока тот не выскальзывает у него изо рта.  
Если бы Сынхён мог посмотреть на него сейчас, то увидел бы, как он покраснел: каждый раз, когда он думает, что тому уже нечем его удивить, он делает что-то такое, что заставляет Джиёна задерживать дыхание одновременно от стыда и восторга. И теперь, когда старший распрямляется и целует его, заставляя его наклониться, притягивая его голову сильной рукой, а второй продолжая ласкать его живот, он еще больше смущается, понимая, что его семя он решил разделить между ними, часть передавая изо рта в рот ему и не отпуская его губ (Джиён не может вырваться, даже когда пытается) до тех пор, пока он не проглотит его. И лишь вслед за ним проглатывает его и он сам.  
\- Хён! - тяжело выдыхает ему в губы Джиён, когда старший наконец позволяет ему.  
И не находит слов, жалко замолкая, стараясь прижаться к нему как можно сильнее. В такие моменты, когда они делают что-то, чего он прежде даже не мог себе вообразить, ему хочется только уткнуться поглубже в него, чтобы не ощущать стыд столь остро. Хотя обычно одного его взгляда, такого довольного и уверенного, бывает достаточно, чтобы успокоить его: то, что происходит между ними, никого больше не касается, их главная цель - доставить как можно больше удовольствия друг другу, и ради этой цели любые средства хороши as long as они оба на них согласны. А сейчас...  
\- Сынхён, может, я развяжу тебе глаза? - почти шепчет он, отчего-то опасаясь, что тот ему не разрешит.  
Но Сынхён сам легко стягивает со своей головы полотенце и отбрасывает его на пол, обнимая Джиёна за бедра, пристально глядя на него снизу вверх темными блестящими глазами. Этот взгляд немедленно его успокаивает: пока это Сынхён, с ним можно все. Конечно, при условии, что он сам это позволит: несмотря на то, что в работе его хён не любит принимать решения, предпочитая подчиняться решениям других, в постели он - неизменный хозяин положения, почти не терпящий над собой контроля. Вот и теперь Джиён считает необходимым справиться у него:  
\- Можно я все-таки выпью свое молоко?  
\- Я пила молочко и облилась? - подмигивает ему Сынхён, заставляя его вновь порозоветь, но отступает, позволяя младшему соскользнуть на пол и пройти к столу за своей чашкой, наблюдая, как его лопатки остро сходятся на спине, когда он выгибается, выпивая все до последней капли.  
\- Ты такой маленький, - шепчет он, бесшумно подходя сзади, крепко сжимая его тонкие плечи, ведя ладонями вниз по бархатистой коже.  
Склоняется к тонкой шее и полной грудью вдыхает его запах, особенно приятный теперь, когда он смешался с запахом пота, семени и молока. Обхватывает его сзади, тесно прижимая узкую спину к своей груди и животу, жадными вдохами глотая его запах и позволяя ему почувствовать, как сильно он продолжает хотеть его.  
\- Как ты думаешь, мы можем еще раз сделать это без смазки? - шепчет он ему в затылок, дыша слегка влажными волосами.  
\- Смажь меня оливковым маслом. Помнишь, как ты делал после... - он хихикает, - завтрака в постель? У сис где-нибудь должно быть. Она заморачивается на всю эту фигню с питанием.  
\- Ооо, - недовольно стонет Сынхён, продолжая крепко обнимать его. - Пока мы будем искать...  
\- Пока мы будем болтать, у тебя точно упадет, - смена тона настолько ошарашивает старшего, что тот ослабляет хватку и Джиён легко выворачивается из его рук, приседая и тут же выскакивая у разделочного стола, начиная осматривать шкафы и ящики.  
Совершенно голый, стремительно шарящий по каждой полке, он выглядит и смешно, и сексуально, на все лады нагибаясь стоя спиной совсем близко от него. Наконец он находит то, что им нужно, и с торжествующим возгласом разворачивается к нему, торжественно вручая своему хёну небольшую стеклянную бутылочку:  
\- Вот! Не прошло и года, а золотой ключик у нас в кармане!  
Сынхён все еще пытается сопротивляться:  
\- Джи, а может, попробуем так? Я буду нежным и очень, очень осторожным...  
Но он не дает ему закончить, затыкая ему рот, накрывая его ладонью:  
\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет! Все мы знаем, каким ты бываешь нежным и осторожным и как мне это обычно нравится. А брать потом тайм-аут и мазать жопу этим же маслом неделю вместо того, чтобы смазать один раз, сейчас, я не хочу. Так что или ты соглашаешься воспользоваться маслом, или мы с тобой идем на диван смотреть телевизор. У сис безумное количество каналов - я уверен, мы найдем что-нибудь даже для тебя.  
Сынхён только рычит в ответ, решительно подхватывая его на руки и вынося из кухни.

В спальне все еще плотно задернуты шторы и в этом легком полумраке он склоняется над ним, опускаясь ему на спину, глубоко проникая в него. Они впервые делают это по-настоящему медленно, потому что ни одному не хочется менять этого положения, при котором они так тесно соприкасаются друг с другом, но которое не позволяет ни одному из них двигаться быстро. Сынхён накрывает его собой целиком, целуя в губы в те моменты, когда младший ненадолго поворачивается к нему. Он медленно двигается внутри него, тяжело придавливая его сверху, обдавая горячим дыханием струящуюся потом шею и вновь окрылившиеся лопатки, оставляя легкие поцелуи на бархате его кожи, и от всех этих ощущений у Джиёна кружится голова, а в ушах бьются, перебивая друг друга, собственные прерывистые стоны.  
Сынхён же остается безмолвным, нависая над ним на руках, его расстегнутая на груди рубашка свисает вниз, обхватывая его по бокам. Он тяжело дышит, стараясь нарастить темп, не в силах бороться с желанием скорее достичь разрядки, окончательно одурманенный его запахом, клубящимся над влажной от пота кожей, мелькающими перед глазами крыльями лопаток, жалобными разбивающимися стонами.  
Наконец терпение оставляет его и он выходит из него, резко и внезапно, заставляя Джиёна широко распахнуть глаза от неожиданности. Но тот не успевает издать ни звука, когда сильные руки переворачивают его на спину и Сынхён вновь оказывается внутри, входя одним стремительным движением, исторгая из него высокий громкий крик. Его взгляд затуманивается от слез, выступающих на глазах от боли, пока он тянет к нему руки, хватаясь за полы его рубашки, пытаясь притянуть его к себе. Однако старший не поддается, продолжая возвышаться над ним, крепко сжимая его бедра, с силой прорываясь внутрь с каждым новым толчком. Все быстрее и быстрее, пока младший вновь не закрывает глаза, наполняя воздух комнаты своими громкими стонами. Он обхватывает себя рукой, начиная ласкать свой член в том же темпе, в котором движется внутри его партнер, и громко зовет его, хотя тот находится совсем близко.  
Они оба кончают одновременно, издавая общий стон, в котором высокие ноты сливаются с низкими, и Сынхён обрушивается на него, вновь тяжело придавливая его к кровати всем своим весом. Джиён знает, что он вряд ли представляет сейчас, кто он и где находится, и потому лишь молча обнимает его и начинает гладить по спине и плечам. Его глаза вновь останавливаются на подаренном им браслете, кровавой струйкой бегущем по его запястью, и он улыбается легко касаясь губами его покрытого потом виска. "Пусть он будет символом моей любви - такой же маленькой и незаметной на фоне твоих бьющих через край эмоций, но прочно привязавшейся к тебе," - звучат в его голове его слова, и он закрывает глаза, крепче прижимая его к себе.


End file.
